Different
by Rinnora
Summary: When the moon collided with the earth, a strange dust lifts into the air. But this dust, know as Solluna, has quite the side affect. Riku knows that all to well. Will the world ever learn to except those who are different?
1. Chapter 1

**This would be one of my fanfiction that I actually like (hopefully the same said for the readers). There might be some pairing later, but no yaoi (ah...YUCK!). **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything KH related, if I did, the next game would have come out here instand of in Japan.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Riku walked quietly in the lonely streets of Hollow Bastion. Ever since the moon collided with earth, the once radiant town had become gloomy and dark. All the inhabitants who weren't infected with Solluna left for the Neverwas city, while the rest were left to die in the abandoned world.

Riku was one of them, one of the infected that is.

The impact of the moon on the earth had created a strange dust to scatter into the air. At first, nothing but a huge crater, covering one-third of the world, was what the disaster had caused. But after a while, people started to feel sick and soon, they started to _change_. And not always in a good way. Some changed slightly, while others became horrible monsters. To avoid any more contamination, people left and gathered in the only safe place; the bare-ground that would become the city of Neverwas.

All that happened 6 years ago. Riku was 1 year old at the time, now he was 7. His parents had abandoned him when they found out he was infected. The first changes were his hair and eye colour; blond hair to sliver and deep-green eyes to turquoise. He later found he had the ability of telekinesis. But what good would that do him now?

He was alone.

He knew there were other people like him, hiding. But no one would come out to greet him. They were afraid. Afraid of each other and themselves.

Sirens could suddenly be heard in the distance. The hiding people scurried out of the darkness, worried looks on their faces. Deep down, they knew what was coming.

Every once and a while, highly trained soldiers would come to exterminate the _pest_ that _polluted_ this world, so that they could, sometime in the near future, cleanses the towns and cities and live in peace once again.

Riku needed to get out of there. Everyone needed to get out of there. If they didn't, they would surely die.

He ran. He needed to get as far away from Hallow Bastion as possible. Then he could find a place to hide. Hide and wait.

Half-way threw town, he turned to see the horror of the_ extermination_. Riku didn't want to look, but he couldn't look away. He was so absorbed in what was happening that he didn't notice the soldiers come closer and closer. When he finally saw them coming, it was too late. Or so he thought.

They were all pushed back a few meters by an invisible force. He was stunned to see it happen but he knew it was his emotion affecting his ability.

He was glad to have it. But could he control it? Last time he tried, he nearly levelled a small part of the abandoned city.

He was afraid.

Everyone was afraid. That's why they didn't fight back. They never did. They never will.

Once again, as he panicked, Riku pushed back the forces. They would come closer; he'd push them away while taking a few steps back. He was thinking of a way to escape. But there was none. Just like there was no hope. Ever.

"Hey! We need back-up over here!" shouted a soldier. Those words were like a sweet melody to Riku's ears. Half the men ran to help the others with a horribly atrocious being. It looked like something pulled out of a horror movie. Either way, it was his ticket to survival.

With most of the soldiers occupied with the thing, Riku pushed back the remaining ones with enough force to break through a wall. They all fell unconscious. And so Riku made his escape.

Something inside him said that he needed to leave this area. It wasn't safe anymore.

The bombs sealed the conclusion.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out as soon as I am finished writing it (half-way there)! Please tell me what you think (that means leave a review, dammit!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 for ya! Told you I almost had it done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts...unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter 2

How many days had passed since Riku had left the destroyed city of Hallow Bastion, once known as Radiant Garden? He didn't know. He couldn't keep track. He would just keep on walking until he found a place with food.

That's all that mattered now. Food. Riku was keeping track of that. He hadn't eaten something in 2 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours and 27 minutes. There was nothing better to do then count the days without putting something in his mouth.

The image of people eating whatever they felt like popped into his head. They never went hungry. They never felt cold and alone. They were the inhabitants of Neverwas. Never was a disaster. Never was an infection. Never was any change. You see why the city was called Neverwas. It was to forget what had happened to the world. To forget all the fear.

All the fear went to those infected with Solluna.

As Riku reached the top of the hill, a warm sun greeted him. It was a long time since he felt so...so...nice. The sun was setting on the horizon and coloured the sky in all the shades of red, orange and yellow. The place he left didn't have this sort of scenery. The mountains surrounded the city and made it very cold and dark. Even before the infection started. He was glad he left.

Laughter came from down the hill.

It was another town. But unlike before, where you were surrounded by imposing mountains, this one gave view onto the never-ending ocean. Little islands floated not too far off shore. This place was greener, livelier. It was as if the moon disaster had never happened.

Children were playing in the street. They weren't afraid to come out. Maybe because this town was so far away from Neverwas. Or maybe because it was like Neverwas.

Riku silently snuck into the town quietly; for fear that they might eliminate him if he was caught. He would just quickly grab something to eat then leave. That was the only reason for coming: food.

He eventually found his way to get around, without being seen, in the maze-like streets. And he also found what he was looking for; a bakery stood not too far away and fresh bread was cooling on the window sill. He walked up to it as sneaky as possible.

"Almost there, just a little more...there!" Riku thought as he took one of the freshly baked bread.

Suddenly, he was grabbed and picked up by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked. Riku turned his head to see a man, around the age of 20, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in weird clothes that looked kind of like...the extermination soldiers.

"Oh, no! Oh no! OH NO!" Riku kept repeating in his head. "This place is like Neverwas! I'm going to get killed!"

"Cloud! You're scaring him! Put him down!" a sweet voice ordered. The man immediately did what he was told.

A woman hunched down and looked at Riku, to see if he was alright. She had beautiful green eyes that seem to be complimented by her brown hair, which was placed into a braid and held up by a red ribbon.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked with a voice of an angel. Riku shook his head in sign of no.

"Geez, big brother, why did you do that?" another voiced asked. This one came from a small girl with light blond hair and blue eyes. She was holding a basket filled with food that seemed a little too heavy for her.

"He was stealing some bread from the bakery," Cloud answered, as he pointed at the food still clutched in Riku's arms.

"May I have it?" the women asked, holding out her hand. Riku slowly put the bread in her hands and she put it back in its place.

"There! Now nothing was stolen," she said with a smile. Cloud seemed unsatisfied, but he was going to accept it for now.

These people seemed nice. No! They just looked that way because they didn't know he was infected! Riku started to worry. He looked around and saw a small opening; without hesitating, he ran for it. He didn't look back to see if the man would chase him, he just wanted to get out of there.

* * *

**I do realize that the chapters are short, but just get over that. (Its either short or soooo long that you would fall asleep before finishing it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3! The next chapter is still in progress, but then again, seeing as the chapters are short, it might come faster the you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kingdom Hearts. (I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction if I did.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The small opening, which went through a huge wall, led into a dense forest. It was dark with very little rays of sunlight coming in. Riku took a few steps, looked back at the opening, and then continued onward. There was no going back now.

"Who are you?" Riku nearly had a heart-attack. He turned to face a boy younger than him with extremely spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Who are you?" he asked again, his childish smile dancing upon his face. Riku didn't know if he should answer. Was this kid a part of the town?

"Do you have Solluna?" Now he really didn't know. If this kid wasn't infected, he would tell the extermination soldiers where he is. Then it would be all over. Riku decided to lie.

"No." Another pair of blue eyes jumped down from a tree and rushed over to the boy. In a protective manner, it dragged him away and faced Riku.

"What are you doing here?" it asked. The voice, though he knew it belonged to the second one, seemed to sound like the boy. But he couldn't tell; there wasn't enough light and they were too far away. All he could see were their slightly glowing blue eyes.

"Are you from Neverwas?" the boy asked. Riku didn't answer. He was looking for a way out of the forest. Just when he thought he found a way out, the sun went out, leaving him in complete darkness. This was not good. Desperately, he wobbled towards where he thought he saw the light come through before it disappeared.

"Why don't we help him?"

"No! If he escapes, everyone will be in danger, including us."

"Then, we have to kill him?"

"...Yes." Riku panicked as he reheard the last two phrases in his head. He was starting to wish he hadn't lied.

"Calm down. If you relax, you'll be able to control your power," Riku thought as he continued to scrabble through the darkness of the night. Fear wouldn't leave, though. No matter how hard he tried. It stuck to him like glue.

Suddenly, when all hope was lost, lights flashed in the direction Riku was heading.

"Sora? Roxas? Are you guys still out here?" a strangely familiar voice called out. The light landed on Riku. "Oh! You're the boy from before."

Now he remembered; it was the woman who was with the man and small girl. Two younger boys suddenly appeared beside him: one was the brunet from earlier while the other looked almost the same except with blond hair. They must have been twins.

"He's a bad boy! We were going to get rid of him!" the brunet said.

"What? He's not a bad boy, Sora. He wouldn't have come here if he was," the woman replied.

"Then he lied to us," he said with a cold voice. Riku wanted to run away again, like before. But where could he go? It was too dark to see and he was surrounded by strangers.

The blond twin turned to face him. He stared at Riku with cold, untrusting eyes.

"Let us ask you again; do you have Solluna?" his brother said for him.

"Yes," Riku answered. The brothers then looked at the women. She nodded, as if to approve something, and the brunet jumped happily.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Riku."

"It is nice to meet you, Riku. My name is Aerith. Why don't you come with us, seeing as you are all alone," the woman said. She walked away as the twins fallowed. With a little hesitation, Riku fallowed as well.

* * *

**And that's that. I wonder where they are going...if you know where they are, you might have a good idea...**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we go again with another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 4

They lived in an abandoned mansion just outside of town. It had a perfect view of the ocean and was in walking distance of the beach. An island could be seen in the distances.

The inside of the mansion was very big and well taken care of. Aerith told Riku which doors led to which rooms: the one on the left led to the dining room, the one on the right, to the bedrooms, the ones upstairs led to the playroom and the library and the window door led to the garden.

"Roxas, Sora. Why don't you show him to the others?" Aerith asked.

"O.k.!" Sora answered in a happy tone. He dragged Riku into towards the bedrooms, while Aerith headed towards the kitchen. Roxas trialed not too far behind while keeping an eye on Riku.

They were about 15 bedrooms lined side-by-side and face-to-face in the long hallway. The first 2 rooms were empty when Sora opened them. But the 3rd was occupied...by two kids.

"Sora! Where have you been?!" a red-headed girl shouted angrily, her violet eyes burning with intensity.

"We were just outside playing," he answered.

"In the dark? Are you crazy or what?"

"Kairi, calm down. You're going too far. Remember what happened last time?" a familiar blond hair girl said. She was sitting at the table that was placed in the middle of the room, drawing.

"Anyway, we came to show Riku to you guys...and the others when we find them," Sora said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Who? You mean him?" Kairi asked, finally noticing Riku.

"Yes him," Sora answered. She examined Riku quickly then said:

"Hey, Naminé, this guy meets up to the description of the boy you met." The blond girl looked up from her picture and stared at him with wide-eyes.

"And here I thought I'd never see him again..." she nearly whispered.

"Anyway, have you guys seen the others?" Sora asked.

"I think Leon and Cloud are in the library. And Axel and Demyx went to the island with some friends. I don't know where the rest are...probably in town somewhere," Naminé answered. As soon as she finished, Riku was whisked away upstairs by the twins.

They busted into the library with such a bang that Riku was afraid the doors might fall off. But they didn't, as if they were use to that sort of ruckus.

"Axel! How many times did I tell not to tackle the door down?!?"

A tall man with slightly long brown hair, blue eyes and a scar that crossed his face from one side to another walked around the corners of one of the bookshelves.

"Hiya Leon! We were just showing Riku to everyone. Sorry about the door," Sora said with a big smile. His twin seemed less tense all of a sudden. Did these two feel safer around this man?

Leon walked up to Riku to take a better look.

"Where were you guys?" he asked, not taking his eyes of Riku.

"We were playing in the forest."

"You know you are not allowed to be out after dark. We wouldn't want the same thing to happen like last time."

"Last time we were separated. But that won't happen again. We promise." Leon turned to look at Sora.

"And what about the "we"? You and Roxas are different people so you can't use "we"."

Now that Riku thought about it, he had never heard Roxas talk once. Sora talked every time...and always referring himself as we.

"Hey, Leon! Where did you put that book?" Riku looked to see where the voice came from and was shocked to see its owner; there, where Leon had just came from, was the blond man from before. The one who looked like an extermination soldier.

* * *

**I will start the next chpater soon so do expect updates. **

**P.S : I re-read my other chapters and realized all the mistakes. (Stupid fanfiction, not uploading them the way they were wroten) But I will fix them...when I have the time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm getting a lot of good reviews (^^) and that, my friend, is good motivation! Maybe I'll start uploading weekly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Chapter 5

Immediately, Riku started to panic. But then remembered where he was. Though this man looked like a bad guy, he couldn't be bad if he lived with a bunch of people that were infected with Solluna.

The man stared quietly.

"Hi Cloud! This is Riku, we found him in the forest...Cloud?" The man, Cloud, didn't react to Sora's words. He simply mumbled something out of ear reach, turned around and walked back the way he came from.

"That's Cloud for ya," Sora sighed. "Well, since the others aren't here, will go play in the playroom."

"Sounds like a plan," Leon said before walking into one of the rows of bookshelves. Sora grabbed Riku and nearly dragged him to the other side of the house.

The playroom was completely white, so white that it could hurt your eyes. A few toys were scattered here and there; some on the white table or inside the white dresser. But the thing that was the most eye-catching were the drawings posted everywhere. Almost all of them had either Roxas or Sora on them.

"Naminé likes to make up stories. She always uses one of us as the main character," Sora explained. Riku examined some of the pictures posted on the wall. He stopped on one that was different from the others.

"This one has the both of you on it."

"We drew that one ourselves. To us, it's the ending to the story, when both characters meet," Sora explained again. Something was starting to bug Riku. It couldn't hurt to ask...right?

"Why doesn't Roxas talk?" Sora looked at his brother, who was giving Riku a cold stare. Before he could get an answer, a voice ringed from downstairs:

"Supper!"

This time, it was Roxas that was nearly dragged. Riku had to run to keep up with the overly excited Sora.

The dining room was small compared to what Riku was expecting. Maybe because there was a lot of stuff in it, like treasures boxes and suits of armour from different ages. Sora and Roxas sat at the end of the long table. Riku went to sit down next to Sora when suddenly someone spoke up.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you," an extremely spiky red-head warned.

"...Why?" Riku asked after hesitating.

"One, because Roxas would kill you. He lets no one around him or his brother. And two..."

"That's my seat." He turned to see Leon standing behind him.

"You can sit there," he said, pointing to the chair beside the red-head's.

Eventually, everyone was seated.

"So how was your day, Cloud?"

"Did you guys have a good time at the island? I wish I could have come..."

"Aerith, what is this stuff? It's amazing!"

"Hey Axel! Don't touch my food!"

"So how is your story coming along, Naminé? I can't wait for what's going to happen next."

Though there were so little people, it was like being in the middle of a crowd of chatter-bugs. Riku felt uneasy eating his food with these lively people.

"By the way, who is this kid?" Everyone went quiet and Riku felt all eyes on him.

"Just what I needed, the center of attention..." he thought to himself.

* * *

**End of chapter 5. I wonder how everyone (and who is everyone) are going to react...*snickers***


	6. Chapter 6

**I have decided to offically update weekly, lucky you.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"He's our friend, we found him in the forest!" Sora answered with a mouth full of food.

"Sora, don't eat and talk at the same time," Aerith warned.

"Are you planning on keeping him?" the red-head replied, referring to Riku as if he was a pet.

"Yes no," Sora answered. He looked to his brother.

"...Maybe. But it's not our decision."

"There he goes again..." Leon signed.

"Well I think Riku should stay. It's been a long time since someone new has joined the family," Aerith said, passing around seconds.

"It's been what? Two years since the last time?" A short black hair girl asked. She was sitting beside Leon and kind of looked like a ninja.

"Yup! That's when Sora and Roxas were brought home by Leon and Cloud," Naminé answered from beside Riku.

"Time sure does flyby..." Aerith said to herself. Everyone fell silent, as if recalling lost memories.

"Well then, if Aerith says we should let Riku live here, then I'll agree as well!" the ninja-girl said, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't bother me," a pretty women with long black hair replied.

"All that means is that will get a new roommate," the blond hair boy beside the red-head thought out loud.

"A new roommate, eh?" the red-head said with an evil grin.

"Well, I liked Riku to stay and I'm sure brother can't go against Aerith's will," Naminé said as Cloud simply continued eating.

"That means he gets to stay?!?" Sora asked excitedly. Aerith nodded. A smile grew on his face and he jumped up on his chair, nearly falling over.

No one even bothered to ask for Riku's opinion. He just sat there, dumbstruck.

"Hey, Riku? You ok? You look kind of dazed," Naminé whispered, shaking Riku by the shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"Listen, Sora is giving you everyone's name. It would be impolite if you didn't know your own family member's name."

" You know us, Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Naminé," Sora started, pointing to everyone respectively as he said their name. "Then you got Axel beside you and Demyx beside him. And Tifa in front of you and Yuffie beside Leon."

"That's the Great Ninja Yuffie to you!" she said after Sora finished.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Ya..." Riku mumbled.

Everyone returned back to their original topic, leaving Riku to eat the rest of his food in peace...somewhat.

After supper, Riku was dragged away by Sora again, back towards the bedrooms.

"You'll be sleeping in here," Sora said, placing Riku in front of bedroom number 2. "We would let you sleep with us, but the rooms only occupy four people. Us, Leon and Cloud sleep in room 1, and the girls sleep in room 3."

"That means Axel and Demyx sleep here?"

"Yup, they are your new roommates!"

"Sora, Roxas! It's time for bed!" Aerith called from the main hall.

"Ok, we're going!" Sora replied. "Good night Riku." The twins turned around and headed for their room in perfect synchronization. Once they were out of sight, Axel and Demyx entered the hallway of bedrooms.

"Say, how old are you?" Axel asked.

"Seven," Riku answered.

"That means we got 3 years on ya! Demyx?" As soon as his name was pronounced, Demyx grabbed Riku and nearly threw him into their room.

The 2nd room was horribly messy. Clothes were flung practically everywhere; in the corner, on the unused beds, on the lamps and even on the ceiling light. Some parts of the wall were either burned or slightly wet. Already Riku could guess what these two's powers were.

"I'm guess one of you is a pyromaniac and the other a water freak."

"You know our powers but we don't know yours...That is a little unfair," Axel said as he snapped his fingers, creating a small fireball. "Wouldn't you agree Demy?"

"Maybe a little."

"Ah, you're no fun," Axel pouted. He straightened up and looked at Riku as if he was an imposing foe. "How about a little fun before we say good night?"Riku knew immediately what Axel was referring to.

"Shit."

* * *

**End of chapter 6. Seems like Riku is in some deep doo-doo. Well, just have to wait for next saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Enjoy (or else).**

**Disclamier: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Chapter 7

Riku barely dodged the barrage of fireballs Axel was throwing at him. He was amazed to see how well Axel could control his power. Demyx stood at the doorway, his face covered with disapproval.

"Come on Riku, show me what you got!"

"Personally, I'd rather not."

"Then feel the wrath of my flame!" Axel moved both his arms in front of him, his hands facing towards Riku. Suddenly, a small flame appeared and immediately shot towards him like a bullet. This one was much faster than the others; it was impossible to dodge.

The fireball slowed to a stop inches from Riku's face. It was not easy but he had managed to use his power. He then fallowed to shoot it back at its caster. But before the ball of flames could make it back, Axel snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

"Sweet! You got...uh...tele...uh..."

"Telekinesis," Demyx finished.

"Ya, that's it!" He ran up to Riku and placed his arm around his shoulder. "So tell me, got anything else?" Riku shook his head in response.

Demyx entered the room with a scared look on his face. He quickly jumped into one of the beds not covered in junk and hid under the sheets, as if pretending to be asleep. Roxas appeared in the doorway, though his face was blank, a menacing atmosphere crept into the room. Axel started to sweat and had a scared look on his face as well.

"Did I wake you up Roxas?" he asked.

"Yes..." Sora said in angry voice as he appeared beside his brother, half-awake.

"So sorry! I was just seeing what Riku here could do." Roxas continued to stare angrily.

"You do know what this means..." Sora said, continuing to talk for his brother. Axel nodded. "Good, will see you tomorrow on the island." Roxas slammed the door shut. It was a good thing the doors of this house were sturdy or else that door would have shattered.

"You're always pissing off Roxas. You know he'll want to kill you eventually," Demyx said as he came out of hiding.

"Aw, but he's so cute when is angry!"

"And scary," Demyx added as he shivered in fear.

"I don't get it..." Riku muttered as moved towards a bed cluttered with stuff. The two boys stared at him questionably.

"Get what?" Demyx asked.

"Sora always talks and Roxas never says a word..." Riku answered as he pushed of a pile of clothes from his bed.

"No one understands that. Sora's been like that ever since he learned to talk," Axel replied.

"Ever since he _learned_ to talk? You mean he couldn't speak before he came here?"

"Sort of. When they first came here, Sora pretty much acted like his brother does now. They never spoke to anyone. Usually, they spent most of their time locked in their room and only came out when either Leon or Cloud was around."

"Why only Leon and Cloud?"

"I don't know much, but apparently, those guys saved them from the extermination soldiers." Riku remembered all too well those guys. Ruthless men attacking the weak and innocent who had done nothing wrong. But to them, they existence of those infected was a crime in itself.

"I also heard their mom was killed trying to protect them." This shocked Riku. Of course he wasn't lucky enough to have remembered his mother or father, he had heard from others what it was like; a loving being who would do anything to protect their children. It must hurt like a thousand stabbing knives to lose someone as precious as a mother.

"But Aerith eventually got Sora to open up and now he's the hyperactive bundle of joy you see today," Axel said as he finished his story.

"Aerith really is like a mom, even if she is only 15," Demyx nearly whispered as he snuggled back into his bed. Axel smirked. Probably his way of agreeing. Riku finished cleaning up the mess that was on his bed.

"Here," Axel said as he threw a few sheets and a pillow at Riku. "Nighty-night, old man." Riku glared at Axel for making fun of his hair colour, but he had already dived under his bed sheets.

"Well, I guess this place isn't all bad," Riku thought as he finished preparing his bed. As he went to get into his bed, a small laugh came from Axel's.

"I forgot! Man, Riku, you're in for one hell of a day tomorrow!" He couldn't imagine what could happen. "Here's a hint: girls."

"You're kidding, right?" Riku asked as he realized what the pyromaniac meant. Axel simply snickered.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

**I wonder what cruel plan the girls have in store for poor little Riku. Only time will tell... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is late. I was at my grand-parents house and my laptop can't connect to their internet, so I had to wait til I got home. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Riku had hardly slept all night, wondering what horror awaited him today. Though he had a good idea, somewhere, deep down, he knew it wasn't going to be fun for him.

Breakfast was almost exactly like supper, except for the food, of course. Everyone was talking and barely paying attention to what they were doing. Riku didn't talk. He only spoke when Naminé asked him some stuff, or wanted an opinion.

After breakfast was eaten, everyone scattered to do their own things. Axel headed out towards the island with Demyx. Most likely to receive punishment from Roxas for waking them up last night. The girls headed towards their room to 'prepare' as they told him. Leon and Cloud went to square off against each-other in the garden as a friendly match. That would most likely get out of hand. The twins had disappeared somewhere, but Riku knew he would see them again sometime today. And Riku? Well, he was patiently waiting at the entrance of the mansion for the girls. Today, they were going shopping for clothes.

"Alright Riku, I think we're ready now," Naminé said as she came skipping towards him. She wore a simple white dress with white sandals. Though plain, it made her look quite cute. Aerith was the second to join up. She wore a pink and white dress and brown boots. Her hair was placed in a braid and held up by a red ribbon again today. Yuffie and Tifa both wore black attire that seemed specialized for fighting.

"Say, Riku, what sized shoes do you wear?" Yuffie asked, her eyes locked and scanning Riku.

"Err, I think 6, but I'm not really-"

"To the shoe store first!" She grabbed Riku and dragged him out of the house, the others in hot pursuit.

"How about these ones?" Aerith asked, showing Riku a pair of running shoes. "Here, try them on." She quickly passed them onto his feet. The shoe store was located in the middle of town, along with pretty much every other store too. People were everywhere today, maybe because it was Saturday. The train was going around the area, dropping and picking up people. It was a lovely day.

While Aerith was getting Riku to try on shoes, the other girls were enjoying their own sort of shoe shopping. Finally, Riku decided on a pair of black and white running shoes.

"Alright, we got what we came for, so drop the fancy shoes and let's go," Aerith practically ordered. The other girls were in the older women isle with all the high-heels and prettier shoes.

The next store the small group went to was the clothing store for both genders. The girls, other than Aerith, all went to the girl side, while Riku went to the boys with Aerith.

"Let's see, we could get a few pairs of pants and shirts. That should do you for a while," she said. They started looking and eventually, after trying on everything in the store, got 3 pairs of pants and 4 shirts. Now it was time to find the girls who had disappear into the rows and rows of girl clothes. Riku wasn't going to like what he was going to see.

Luckily, Naminé came to them, so they didn't have to search.

"Come quick! You have to see this!" she said, moving her arms in a way to say come on. There wasn't much of another choice.

Naminé led the two into the isle of girly, frilly dresses; the kind you'd find on dolls.

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" Yuffie's voice ringed out. They found her and Tifa surrounded by piles of tried on clothes, crouched down over someone.

"What are you guys doing?" Aerith asked. The two turned towards them to reveal...Sora and Roxas dressed up like porcelain dolls.

"What the-" Riku asked, stupefied.

"We're playing dress up!" Sora answered happily.

"You shouldn't be surprised Riku. They're only 6, so they are allowed to do this sort of thing," Naminé replied to Riku's face. Sora skipped up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come dress up too, Riku!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"I'd rather not," Riku replied.

"You won't play with us...?" Sora asked, putting on his best puppy-eyed face.

"Urg...Fine," Riku answered, giving in to Sora's highly irresistible face. An evil grin appeared on the faces of the girls and Riku immediately wished he hadn't agreed. In the end, Riku ended up in a super, flashy pink dress and his hair in two little girl ponytails.

"Riku is pretty now! But not as pretty as us!" Sora complimented...somewhat. In reality, it seemed that Sora was the only one, other than the girls, who was enjoying this dress up. Now that he thought about...

"Say, Roxas. Weren't you suppose to meet up with Axel on the island?" he asked as he got undress. He was in the dressing room, of course, with the twins.

"Axel will wait all day until we go. So we don't have to leave right away," Sora answered in his brother's place.

"Oh, I see."

Once they changed back to their original clothes, the girls headed back to the mansion while the guys went to the island. Axel was patiently waiting on the beach.

"Roxy finally decided to show up," he said, nervousness betraying his act of courage.

"We don't like it when you call us like that. You're in big trouble now," Sora said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're not the one I'm talking to," Axel replied. Roxas simply stared, as if he dealt with this kind of thing everyday.

* * *

**End of chapter 8! There is going to be fighting in the next chapter! Will the keyblade or the chakrams be appearing? Who knows! You'll have to wait and see!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The plot finally decided to show its face in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Same as always? Simple fists fight?" Axel asked, cracking his knuckles. "No powers?" Roxas nodded to them all. An ordinary fight done the old fashion way."Alright then, bring it on. I'm not going to lose to you this time!"

Instead of preparing to attack Axel, Roxas turned around to face Sora.

"What?! What are we talking about?!" Sora shouted. Something in Roxas's eyes displeased him. "No! We do this together! We won't be separate like last time!" Roxas pushed his brother with enough force to knock him towards Riku, but not enough to hurt him.

"What are you-"

"Keep Sora safe." Riku blinked twice. Did he hear right? Did Roxas just talk or was his mind playing tricks on him? Maybe he was reading Roxas's expression too clearly and pretended that he spoke. Ya, that had to be it. Roxas doesn't speak, at least not to Riku.

"Come on Roxas! The sun isn't going to stay in the sky forever!" Axel shouted as his patient grew thin.

"You've asked for it! Prepare yourself!" Sora shouted as he tried to struggle from Riku's grip. Roxas ran up to Axel and landed one right in the stomach. Axel fell to his knees and doubled-over.

"That was a cheap trick!" Axel mourned.

"We did warn you!" Sora shouted again.

"He's got a point," Demyx added.

"Ah, who died and made you referee?" Axel asked sarcastically. Some of the other kids from town were starting to arrive. Riku wondered if this usually happened, seeing as the kids immediately started to cheer from the dock, like Riku, or other high places, not one setting foot on the beach where the fight took place. Roxas was avoiding most of Axel's attacks, even when he was so close it looked impossible to dodge unless someone told you where the attack was coming from. But the attacks continued to miss, and Roxas didn't retaliate. Sora kept on struggling and Riku was having a harder time now. Geez the kid had monstrous strength.

"What's...the matter...Roxy? Not...going to...attack?" Axel asked between breaths. Riku knew this strategy; Roxas was letting Axel attack and attack so that he would wear himself out, then he would fight back when he was out of breath, like he was now. And that's just what he did. Roxas nailed one right in the face, sending Axel flying a couple of feet. Axel got up and brushed off the blood that now ran from his nose.

"I underestimated you," Axel said, panting. Roxas stood above Axel, even if they we're the same size while Axel was crouched down. Roxas punched Axel again and the fight was over. Riku released Sora who ran up to his brother, making sure he wasn't hurt. Roxas stared at Axel as he tried his best to get up without Demyx's help, and then shifted his glare at Riku. But it wasn't the usual cold, blank stare, it was thankful. Thankful that he had kept his precious brother out of harm's way. Riku simply smiled; his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

After Axel finally accepted Demyx's help to get up, they all went back home. The sun was already setting on the horizon so it was already late as it was. When the five of them got home, they found Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa having a talk in the main hall. They're faces twisted with incertitude.

"What's happening?" Sora asked in a serious tone with a hint of nervousness. Naminé entered the room at that time, the same puzzled look as the other children flashed onto her face. Leon and Cloud looked away as Aerith step forward, motioning for the kids to come closer.

"There has been some terrible news," she started, trying to keep her voice calm. "Neverwas has sent a group of extermination soldiers here to destroy us. They'll arrive in two days."

Riku felt his heart drop into the pits of his stomach as time seemed to stand still. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now! Not when everything was starting to get along great...

"We, we can fight back!" Axel nearly shouted.

"No Axel, we can't. The group is composed of the head-general, a general and his five captains and I don't know how many troopers. We're out numbered. The best thing to do is pack up and leave like the rest."

"No! We don't want to leave! We like it here!" Sora shouted, tears swelling up in his eyes. His brother took him into his arms as he began to cry. "Why does darkness always have to swallow up the light?" Everyone looked away from each other, not bearing to look at one others' faces.

"Come on, we should get going," Leon said, breaking the silence. He walked towards the rooms. "Tonight we pack, tomorrow, we leave."

Everyone started to scatter to go pack their personals. Aerith stayed kneeled down in front of the crying Sora who stayed locked in his brother's hug."The light will never disappear, not as long as you hold it in your heart."

* * *

**I kind of took the last sentence from the game. Only some what though, cause Kairi's grand-mother says it differently. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Look! 2 chapters in the same day! Wonder why? Because it's valentine's day, so I'm showing the love.**

**Disclaimer: I...Oh, you know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Almost no one got any sleep that night. The twins were the only ones, but they only slept for 2 hours. Everyone stood in front of the mansion. It was about time to leave. To leave and lose everything they once held dear. Sora was still crying while his brother tried to comfort him. He probably wouldn't stop crying until he had no more tears to cry.

"Alright, let's go before we lose the chance," Leon said, picking up his things and moving away from the mansion. The rest fallowed slowly. They didn't want to leave their home behind. Their precious memories.

It seemed the whole town was packing up. Everyone were closing their shops or just abandoning everything and leaving with just the clothes on their backs. It was very sad to watch. The sky even started to cry.

---&---

"So this is the place. Quite the paradise, wouldn't you agree, Sephy?" a tall lady asked. She stood on top of a far off hill along with seven other people. They watched the people of Twilight Town pack their stuff and leave under the torrent rains of the heaven.

"What have I told you about calling me that way, captain?" A tall man responded.

"So sorry, general," the women apologized sarcastically.

"They look so small and miserable. Can we attack them now, head-general?" another, smaller man asked.

"In due time, my friend, in due time."

---&---

Cloud stopped in his tracks. He was getting a weird feeling, as if someone, far away, was watching them.

"Big brother?" Naminé asked. She was very tired and could barely walk, using her brother for support.

"It's nothing. Keep going," Cloud answered. Yet the more they got closer to the border of the town, the more he felt the burning stare of the eyes.

"You feel it too?" Cloud looked up to see Leon beside him. He was looking around without moving his head so the others wouldn't notice.

"Ya," Cloud answered. "I felt it for a while now."

"You wouldn't think they've arrived sooner than we thought?"

"It's highly possible. Neverwas does have access to vehicles."

"Then it's pointless trying to run away now. Will be caught at the exit of town." The two stopped to stare at each other in the face. Aerith was the first to notice.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. The rest of the group stopped. Some of the people around them stopped too.

"We think that it might be too late to escape," Leon answered. People started to murmur. This wasn't good. Everyone would start to panic, and that's just what the enemy wants.

"What are you talking about? That the extermination soldiers are already here?" Tifa asked.

"That's exactly what we're talking about," Cloud answered.

"Then we were doomed from the start?!" an older women asked.

"That's right and now it's all over for you." Everyone's gaze turned to see a tall man with really long silver hair standing on the roof. He wore the general uniform; this wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out.

"Ah, Cloud. My favourite trooper. You would have made a wonderful captain if you hadn't betrayed us." It seemed the two of them went way back. How back was unclear since Cloud was only 16, and this man, around 20.

"I never like you in the first place," Cloud growled back. Sephiroth laughed and then, in a blink of an eye, found himself in front of Cloud.

"But enough about you. How is your baby sister?" Cloud slashed something at Sephiroth while pushing his sister towards Tifa. Apparently, Cloud had a hidden dagger under his shirt.

"Oh well, I guess trying to do things peacefully is over. Now the real war begins," Sephiroth said, snapping his fingers. A group of snipers appeared on the rooftops. "Good-bye."

No one would have survived if they were human. Thank god for their powers. Tifa and Naminé had been rescued by Yuffie. Aerith was rescued by Leon and Cloud. Axel had put up a fire wall to protect him, Demyx and a few other civilians. Riku had barely managed to stop all the bullets in mid-air with his telekinesis. Sora and Roxas were safely behind an invisible barrier they had created.

"Don't think that's it. This war is far from over," Sephiroth said from the top of the buildings.

Suddenly, bombs started to blow up in all directions. Guns could be heard and other noises as well. Most likely those who were infected were fighting back. Sephiroth shot one last glance at Cloud, and then turned to leave.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, dashing after him. More soldiers appeared on the streets, so Leon couldn't fallow his friend. Riku, Axel, Demyx and the twins got separated from the rest as the battles started exploding in every corner of the street.

"We have to get out of here," Riku yelled over the gunshots.

"No, really? What was your first clue?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"We don't have time for your stupid jokes, Axel. This is serious! We could get ourselves killed!"

"You'll get yourselves killed. We are safe from harm as long as we stay behind our barrier," Sora replied. He looked to his brother and gave him an angry look. "But we can't leave them! They are our friends!"

"Sora! This is also not the time to fight with yourself!" Riku said, grabbing the twins. The small group of children rushed through the streets, avoiding death's hand by mere inches. They were heading back to the mansion; the only safe place they knew.

"Where do you think you're going, kiddies?" Riku felt a tug on his arm and turned around to see Sora in the clutches of a women. This woman smiled evilly. She wore a captain's uniform, another person you shouldn't mess with, and a sort of cap in the form of dragon horns.

"Let go!" Sora demanded as he struggled to get free from her grip.

"Now, now. I won't hurt such a sweet boy. That is, if you aren't infected," she said, closing in on the boy. Roxas didn't like this and tackled the women. Sora managed to free himself when the women lost her balance.

"Guys, run!" Axel shouted. And that's just what they did, continuing to head towards the mansion.

"You little brats. I'm going to slaughter you!"

* * *

**And so, we are in the middle of a giant war/battle...it's kind of obvious what's going to happen next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is becoming fun to write. Especially with all the fighting that's on the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Chapter 11

They all ran as fast as they could. The mansion was so close yet, because of all the battles ragging in the streets, it was taking longer than it should. When they reached the only road leading to their home, a huge battle between 10 extermination soldiers and a few Solluna-infected people was blocking the way.

"Damn! Now where do we go?!" Axel asked as they rushed back the way they came.

"I don't know! Will have to find another way to get to the mansion!" Riku replied, reflecting in-coming bullets.

"What about the hole?" Sora asked. They ducked behind a dumpster in an empty alley-way.

"Hole? What hole?" Demyx asked.

"The crack in the wall that leads to the forest outside our home. We should all be able to fit," Sora answered. Riku remembered. He had used that hole to run away from Cloud and the others only a few days ago.

"How far away is it from here?" Riku asked. Sora looked at his brother who seemed to be in deep thought.

"It's a little more north, but we should be able to get their in little time," Sora answered. They crept out of their hiding spot: the street was cleared from both sides.

"Now or never," Axel said, dashing in the direction Sora had directed. The others fallowed not to far behind.

The area around the wall was strangely empty and it made everyone nervous. It seemed like everything was so distant right now; even the noises from the battles were only a small background sound.

"I don't know. I have this really bad feeling, like we're being watched or something," Demyx said as the small group moved closer to the small opening in the wall.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe that weird lady from before is fallowing us," Axel replied. Sora and Roxas entered the hole first, fallowed by Riku. Demyx hesitated before being pushed in by Axel, who then had a little trouble getting threw, seeing as he was bigger then the rest.

The forest wasn't as dark as the night Riku had escaped there. Dew-drops left from the early morning rain glimmered in the small rays of sunlight that broke through the thick treetops. If the world wasn't falling apart around them, the children would have stopped and stared in amazement. Oh how it seemed the world pitied them.

"Quite the sight, wouldn't you agree?" The wicked women from before advanced from behind a tree not too far from them, an evil smile on her face. The children backed up a bit, ready to crawl back threw the hole and run away again. How did she get there so fast? And how did she know they would come here?

"Now, now. I don't want you running away like last time," she said, snapping her fingers. A black wall suddenly appeared behind them, blocking off their only way of retreat. "It's not as good as your Solluna powers, but it's just as effective."

Riku turned to face the wall and started banging against it. It didn't budge. The black wall was more harder then solid rock.

"What is this?" Riku asked, staring wide-eyed at his battered hands.

"You like it? It's a little thing the scientist back in Neverwas invented. A sort of iron sand that is strong enough to withstand even the most powerful of you freaks. Of course, only the captain and higher classes use it," the women answered, her smile growing wider. She started to walk closer, knowing her prey had been caught.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight!" Axel shouted, a fireball appearing in each hand. He launched them at the approaching women; she dodged them easily.

"Can't you make them fly any faster?" Riku asked. "I saw you do it before!"

"I don't know! It could be that I'm scared to death right now!" Axel answered.

"Um...I've been bored lately. I think I'll play a little before finishing you off," the women said, snapping her fingers again. More of the iron sand appeared and divided the group in three. Riku didn't know who was with who, but he had Sora at his side. The boy started to look around frantically. He was obviously looking for his missing brother.

"Riku, we..." Sora mumbled as tears swelled up in the small boy's eyes. Riku took hold off Sora hands and pulled him closer."Don't worry Sora," Riku said in the most calming voice he could mutter. But why shouldn't they worry? Death was staring them down.

"We...we..." Sora continued to mutter in between sobs. Riku couldn't help but feel bad. Sora was very close to Roxas and it was sad to know he might die seperate from his only living relative. A sudden rush of confidance flew threw him. He wasn't going to die like this, not when fate seemed to have given him a second chance at something better. He tugged Sora along as he started to move forward. Surprisingly, the iron sand was looser and more movable then before, making it possible to move around. But even with the ability to move, they still couldn't see anything. Darkness took up every inch of the small forest.

"Roxas! Axel! Demyx!" Riku called. No answer. It seemed the sand blocked out sound as well. It was hopeless. There was no way to escape, no one to call for help.

"There has got to be a way..."

"Roxas! Watch out!" Sora shouted suddenly. Riku looked around and saw nobody. Could Sora see something he couldn't? The sand started to move. It pushed the two into a small clearing; Roxas layed in the middle while the women watched over him with a horrible grin.

"Poor thing. Never stood a chance," she said.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out, running over and kneeling beside his brother. Riku gave an angry glare at the women, who simply continued to smile.

"Now, which one is willing to play next?"

* * *

**End of chapter 11. Ok, no one asked for this, but I think I should make it clear. The fallowing is the list of characters with their age and powers, so you don't get confused anymore. (Anyone not on the list means they are human and live in Neverwas)**

**Riku - 7 - Telekinises, Axel - 10 - Pyrokinises, Demyx - 10 - Water control, Sora & Roxas - 6 - Barrier, a little above average speed and strenght (Ones known so far), Aerith - 15 - Healing, can tell if someone is lying, Cloud - 16 - Human, Naminé - 6 - Human, Yuffie - 14 - Agility, flexibility, Leon - 16 - Self-cured, Tifa - 15 - super-strength, Kairi - 6 - Self-cured (Note: Self-cured means their bodies healed themselves) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I got really lazy on this chapter (most likely because I suck at describing fight scenes). Oh well, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (this is really getting old)**

* * *

Chapter 12

The women simply stared at Sora, who was crying over his unconscious brother. She must have thought he wouldn't be much of a fight like that, for she turned her gaze towards Riku.

"How about you?" Riku was frozen in place. This was worst then the time he escaped from Hallow Bastion. Far worse. There was no way he could take her on. He'd be out just as fast as Roxas was.

"No! Pull yourself together! You have to at least try!" Riku thought. He braced himself for whatever attack the women might throw at him, while trying to concentrate on his powers. The women called forth some of the iron sand surrounding them and directed them to Riku. He dodged the first attack but got a full blow to the back.

"She can attack me from all sides while her sand surrounds us. If only..." It was then that he realized something. This was iron sand, it wasn't something magical. And because of that, he could control it with his telekinesis.

"What are you smirking about?" Riku hadn't realized but he had the biggest smile ever. For some reason, this seems to tick the women off. "Wipe that smile of your face, foolish child!" The iron sand came flying towards Riku, who simply moved his hands in front of him. The black sand stopped in its tracks, as if someone put up an invisible barrier.

"What?!" the women asked, stupefied. Riku redirected the sand towards its previous master, who dodged it barely. Blood started to tickle down her cheek from the cut below her eye. Her hand trembled as she reached up to touch the wound and stare at the blood.

"How DARE you hurt I, Maleficent, the 2nd captain of the 1st general!" she yelled as her face twisted with anger. She tried to call forth her weapon again, but it didn't respond; Riku had full control of it now.

"Fine! I don't need some measly sand to kill you!" The women, Maleficent, ran head on towards Riku. It was clear that anger was clouding her thoughts. Oh well, her downfall. Riku moulded the sand into small spikes and aimed them at Maleficent, who didn't even seem to notice them.

"Who's the fool now?"Riku asked no one in particular as the iron spikes forced down on the deranged women.

Once Riku had gotten rid of the pierced body of Maleficent and found the others, it was time to see if the twins we're alright. Sora was still sobbing over his brother, while muttering something below hearing. Roxas was still unconscious and seemed in pain.

"Wow, what did she do to him?" Axel asked when he saw Roxas.

"I don't know. We got here too late," Riku answered. He bent down beside Sora."We've got to bring him to someone who can heal him."

"Aerith could do it, if we knew where she was," Demyx replied.

"She can't be too far. Axel, you carry Roxas to the mansion. Me and Demyx will go search for the others," Riku ordered. Axel did as he was told and took Roxas; Sora stubbled behind him. "Come on Demyx, we should start looking."

It seemed the town had gained an upper hand in the battle against the extermination soldiers. Some were even retreating by now. Apparently, 4 captains had been killed (including Maleficent) and the troopers were losing their confidence. Only the general and the head-general were still going stong.

Aerith was nervously watching the battle between Sephiroth and Cloud. They were barely on the same level and Cloud had the misfortune of being weaker, less experienced.

"Aerith!" Riku called out. She turned around, surprised and relieved to see them.

"Roxas! You have to help him! He's hurt really bad!" Demyx nearly shouted.

"I understand..." Aerith replied. She took one last glance towards Cloud, and then fallowed the two children towards the mansion.

* * *

**Alright, most of the fighting is done (I don't know if you would consider that a spoiler) and no, we won't see the battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. (Note that I have only played the Kingdom Hearts series. The only time I came close to playing a Final Fantasy game was a demo for FFX)**


	13. Chapter 13

**There are three points of views in this story. Im telling you so you don't get confused. (Though, even if I didn't tell, I bet you still wouldn't get confused) Anyway, enjoy unlucky chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Roxas was laying, unconscious, on his bed, in his room. Axel was hovering over him to see what was damaged, while Sora was curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed.

"Where is he?" Aerith's voice came from the entrance hall.

"Most likely in his room," Demyx answered. They entered the room only a few seconds later. Aerith ran up and took Axel's place.

"Do you know...?"

"It looks like he broke a few ribs and his right arm. But I'm not really sure," Axel responded before Aerith could even ask. She sighed. It would be easier if she knew where to start.

"It hurts everywhere..." Aerith looked to Axel, who shook his head to answer her unspoken question, and then leaned over the bed to see Sora staring back at her.

"Make it stop..." he nearly whispered, pain clearly written all over his face. Tears were coming back to his eyes and Sora quickly wrapped himself into a curl again as if to comfort himself.

"Everywhere...?" Aerith repeated, her face twisting with grief. "What happened to you, Roxas?" She closed her eyes and brought her hands, tied together, close to her face, like she was praying. Roxas's body started to give off a dim glow.

---&---

Outside, the battles raged on. Most of the extermination soldiers had dropped their positions and were now retreating. Those who were infected by Solluna had proven too strong for them.

"Weaklings, the battle has only just begun. It seems the protection of Neverwas has destroyed your courage," a tan-skinned man said from a top of a building as he watched the fleeing men. His silver hair flew in the warm wind. "May all your hearts return to darkness."

"Head-general Ansem!" a trooper called out from the ground. "It's not safe anymore! We're clearly over-run! You must leave, sir!" In a blink of an eye, the head-general stood before the trooper, a gloved hand curled around the man's neck.

"Who do you think you are? Giving me orders! I will not leave this battlefield until I am victorious!" Ansem threw the poor soldier against a nearby wall; he was thrown so hard that you could hear every bone in his body smash to pieces.

He turned his glare back to the small area were the battles took place.

"If I want to be victorious, then I must kill them all myself," he whispered. He waved his hand as if motioning for someone to come. A black creature that looked like an ant on steroids came out from a shadowed alley-way. In reality, the creature was actually a robotic golem. The prototype from a project still in the making. This battle wasn't about the destruction of Twilight Town; it was only to test out the golem prototype. Monster, as you could call this man, but to him, the only monsters, were the ones living in this town.

---&---

The area where the last battles were taking place was mostly filled with those who were infected. The only soldiers left were those who were totally loyal to their general, Sephiroth, and were ready to die for him.

The battle between the general and Cloud continued on as the other fights seemed to make a ring for them. No one was going to get in the way of these two, or help them out, unless they had a death wish.

The battle was close, with only a small difference between the two. But from the way Cloud was taking more hits then he was giving, it seemed Sephiroth was making that small gap into a giant canyon. Still, Cloud wasn't giving up, especially since everything he known and care for was on the line.

There swords clashed again; his buster sword against the general's more-longer-than-necessary sword. They backed away from each other in order to figure out how to kill the one before them. It was then that a large apartment building came crashing down to the ground on the other side of the battlefield. The two didn't look to see who had caused the destruction, in fact, they didn't even flinch. But the small smirk on Sephiroth's face gave it away; the head-general had finally decided to join the party.

"I guess our fight is over for now," he said as he put away his sword.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Cloud asked.

"I'm talking about the point that it is no longer necessary for me to be here, foolish boy. You're all going to die before the sun sets. I'll be around to watch you die, but you won't be able to find me," Sephiroth answered as he quickly disappeared.

"Sephiroth! SEPHIROTH!!!" Cloud called out. No answer. He cursed himself silently.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa asked as she came running up behind him. Cloud simply nodded in response. She gave him an angry glare.

"Cloud! This isn't the time to beat yourself up for not being able to get rid of the man who killed your parents! We've got bigger problems!"

"...Right." Tifa sighed. God, why did Cloud have to be such a hard head now? She grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards the new battle that had started up. The biggest battle and the only battle; everyone else had retreated with their general.

* * *

**End of chapter. Ok, so I kind of went into the battle between Sephiroth and Cloud, but only slightly, nothing big. I wonder how the next chapter will play out. I know I'll put a lot of fighting, but I'm not very good at writing those kinds of things...oh well, practice makes perfect.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had such a hard time trying to figure out how to proceed with this chapter. I mean, I knew what was going to happen later, but the problem was how to get there. I evantually got this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The golem swiped two people and sent them flying into a nearby building. Ansem was quietly smiling from the front of his weapon. It was almost as if he was teasing them.

On the other hand, the people of Twilight Town, or more, those who could fight, were gathered around the head-general not knowing how to proceed.

"Is that all you've got? I thought you monsters were stronger than that," Ansem taunted. Another pair of infected people advanced on him, only to be pinned down and rendered immobile by the golem. "Too easy."

---&---

"Did you see that?!" Yuffie shouted. Her, Leon, Cloud and Tifa were thinking over what they've just seen.

"Damn. Looks like the only way to beat him would be for everyone to charge in at the same time. But I don't think they're willing to do something like that..." Leon replied. The golem picked up the two people it had pinned down and threw them into the crowd. Ansem then started to walk in the same direction.

"Looks like he's making his move," Tifa pointed out. The golem swung its arms around, scattering the stun citizens. Some who had managed to dodge the first attack went to retaliate, but were quickly swatted like flies.

"Well, come on! We got to at least help!" Yuffie said, grabbing her shuriken-like weapon off the ground. The others slowly fallowed her, along with a few other people that were near them. Leon was the last one to get moving.

"Why does it seem that man is headed somewhere...?" he mumbled.

---&---

"Roxas! Roxas, are you alright?" Roxas opened his eyes. His body was still in pain, but it didn't hurt as much as it had before. In fact, it seemed like the pain was slowly drifting away. He looked up to see Aerith praying. Or at least, it looked like she was praying. Axel was standing at the edge of the bed he was on, shouting his name. He was the one who probably got him out of unconsciousness.

"_...Roxas?_" Sora's voice seemed in pain as it rang in his mind. Roxas turned his head lightly to see his brother sitting beside the bed, curled in a ball.

"_Sora, are you alright?_" Roxas telepathically asked. No one knew about the mind connection the twins shared and the point that they could talk threw one another. In fact, it was surprising no one figured it out by now.

Sora nodded to answer his question; he looked like was just beaten up, even if there were no wounds, and was on the verge of tears. Roxas tried to lift his hand and comfort his brother, but his body refused to move.

"_Don't, Roxas. You're already badly wounded._"

"_I'm alright. You're the one I'm worried about._" He was telling the truth. The pain was almost gone now, and Sora should have felt that too.

"Hey! Roxas, answer me!" Axel continued to shout.

"Axel..." Roxas moaned. His voice sounded as if he was choking on something. Some of the sand must have gotten into his throat. None the lease, it calmed Axel down. A few minutes of silence passed and soon Roxas could move some parts of his body without any resistance. He took the opportunity to see who was there other than the three around his bed. Demyx was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, while Riku leaned on the door of the room. Nobody else was there. They must be still in town, fighting.

Aerith let go of her trance to look at Roxas, who was now trying to sit up. Sora quickly came to his aid.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered in the same choking voice.

"You sure don't sound fine," Axel replied. Aerith shook her head.

"No, he's fine...for now." She turned and headed for the door. Riku moved out of the way to let her through, but she turned around at the last second.

"I'm going to search for the others. Will you be fine here?" she asked, examining everyone's answer. They all said yes, and not a single trace of a lie in them. Aerith nodded, and headed out the door.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of that. See ya next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Ansem didn't quite fully understand his weapon yet. I mean, this was the first time he was using it. He knew the golem could think on its own, but he never expected it to suddenly ignore him. For some reason, the stupid thing had stopped fighting and started heading towards the north. And since Ansem didn't bring any other means of defence, he had no choice but to fallow it.

"Cursed thing...Where are you headed for? The battle is here!" The golem didn't respond. Somebody should have built a mouth into this thing.

---&---

Aerith ran out of the mansion as fast as she could. She knew she had to get back to Cloud and the others, but yet, she felt something deep down, as if something bad was going to happen. Still, Aerith wasn't going to stop running. Her family, or at least, her friends that were like siblings to her, were out there fighting. Possibly trapped or hurt. Or worse...dead.

"No! Pull yourself together! They're strong and can protect themselves!" she thought. This only made her run faster; just to make sure she was right. To make sure worse hadn't come to , the earth rumbled and Aerith feel to the ground before it stopped.

"What was that?" she asked herself. The earth began to shake again, but stopped just as fast. It continued like that while Aerith tried to get back onto her feet. One thing was for sure, this wasn't an earthquake, or at least, not a normal one.

"Aerith!" She looked up, still sitting on the ground, and saw Leon and the others running towards her.

"Are you alright?" Yuffie asked when they were close enough. Aerith nodded while she was helped up by Tifa. The earth shook again, but it was twice as hard as before.

"What is that?" Aerith asked hoping one of them had an answer.

"The head-general," Leon answered. She gave him a perplexed look. "His tearing up the forest with that machine of his. I don't know what he's thinking, but it seemed like he was headed in this direction."

"But if he continues like this, won't he reach the mansion?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Only one way to find out."

The group had reached the mansion before the head-general. But the rumbles were strong enough to say that he was very close.

"What do we do when he gets here? Gang up and hope to win?" Yuffie asked.

"Pretty much," Leon answered.

"You couldn't come up with a better plan then that?" Tifa asked.

"I didn't have much time to think of something better, Tifa. What do I look like? A super computer?"

"Sorry, don't have to be so touchy!"

Two trees went flying in opposite directions, barely missing the mansion. The gate was busted open with one last quake that nearly made everyone fall over. The head-general stood there with an unhappy look on his face. Actually, he looked rather pissed.

"What do we have here?" he asked in an impatient tone. Everyone prepared themselves to fight. "Don't tell these pathetic fools are the reason you dragged me all the way out here!" He turned and glared at the golem. The weapon didn't respond. It simply raised its hand and pointed at the mansion. He glanced at the mansion for a moment, than at Leon and the others before an evil grin danced across his face.

"The children!" Aerith cried before darting into the building.

"They're here?!" Leon asked no one in particular.

"I wonder how many are in there..." The head-general's grin only got bigger. Leon drew his gunblade and faced the man in front of them. Cloud did the same, while Tifa and Yuffie seemed to take their time.

"Oh...? Four against one? Isn't that a little unfair?" the head-general teased.

"All's fair in war," Leon replied.

"Who ever said this was the war?" The golem raced foreword, landing a blow to Leon's face. Cloud countered attack, but the weapon had dodged it easily.

"Leon! Are you ok?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine," Leon lied. There was blood running out of his nose now. "I think I might have broken my nose though."

"I'll go get Aerith."

"No! She has to stay with the kids. And besides, we need you out here." The golem came back in for the attack, this time, against Yuffie. Even if the weapon was quick, Yuffie was a lot faster. She dodged its in-coming fist and threw her own weapon, which lodged itself in the head of the golem. Cloud went in for the attack again and landed a hit this time; a giant gash crossed the weapon's chest, exposing its insides. The golem returned to its master's side.

"Seems like I won't be bored after all..." the head-general snickered, proceeding into a laugh.

* * *

**It's offical, I do not like chapter 14 and the beginning of chapter 15...there not very well done. Oh, well. Hopefully the next chapters will be better.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Man, I barely finished in time. (Referring to something completely different, so you won't understand) Anywho, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The mansion rocked back and forth as the earth shook benefit its founding's, catching its occupants off guard.

"What was that?!" Axel asked when the quake finished.

"I don't know...An earthquake?" Demyx replied.

"But there aren't any quake lines around here, so that's not possible," Sora said as his brother pondered in his bed. Everyone fell silent.

"Maybe the fights are closer than we thought," Riku said. They stood even quieter now, hoping to hear even the littlest bit of fighting from outside. Nothing. Only the small footsteps of someone walking quickly across the main entrance hall. Closer and closer until...

The door opened and Aerith stood in the doorway.

"Are all of you alright?" she asked.

"Ya, I think we are," Axel replied. She walked up to Roxas and then asked:

"Can you walk?" Roxas slowly moved out of bed and onto the floor, proceeding to walk while Sora hovered over him, ready to catch him if he fell. He managed to take a few steps, only to fall into his brother's arms.

"Barely, why?"

"We have to get leave, now. The head-general is fighting the others as we speak, and I think he is after you guys," Aerith answered. "Sora, help Roxas to walk."

"But why would he be after us?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," Aerith answered. They all left the room and headed towards the back garden. Sword clashing and a few gun fires came from the front entrance.

"Are they going to be alright?" Demyx asked. Aerith didn't answer. She was asking herself the same question.

---&---

Cloud deflected a blow that was directed to his head. The golem changed target and attacked Leon next. He fired his gunblade at the machine's head, which was quickly dodged. They were holding out better than they had expected. A lot better. Maybe it was because they out-numbered the weapon, or maybe they were stronger than it was. Maybe they were just lucky. It didn't matter though. Right now, defeating this thing was everything.

Yuffie managed to get her weapon back from the golem, where it was lodge. She threw the shuriken-like weapon and it swiped over the gash that Cloud had created across its chest, making it bigger in the process. Leon fired his gunblade again, landing a direct hit in the face of the machine, which immediately covered its face, as if agonizing in pain. Tifa then punched the weapon in the gut, sending it skidding back a few feet. The head-general simply stared, analyzing the defaults of the prototype weapon.

The golem regained itself after a moment, only to charge right back into the fight. Cloud jumped out of the way of the weapon's charge, which then crashed into one of the already broken pillars that lined up side by side. Cloud slashed his sword across the back of the golem, creating another large gash.

"Seems will need harder skin..." the head-general muttered.

"You're not even going to try and save it?" Leon asked as he fired at the newly created hole in the weapon.

"Why should I? It's only a prototype, and you're testing it out for me," he answered as Tifa pummelled the golem with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"All this to simply _test_ it?" Leon growled. He pointed his gunblade at the general.

"What do you think will happen, pointing that thing at me?"

"I hope it will blow your head to pieces."

"Go ahead and try." Before Leon could pull the trigger, he received a good body slam from the golem. "I did warn you."

Tifa ran up to the golem and picked him up from behind, proceeding to throwing the machine across the lawn.

"Are you ok, Leon?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken."

The golem came charging and nearly hit Tifa and Leon. Unfortunately, he crashed right into the mansion. Little screams came from inside.

"Damn it. Aerith hasn't escaped with the children yet!" Leon cussed. They went to rush inside when the golem came flying back out of the hole it had created; inside, Riku had his hands in front of him, sweating slightly. The golem landed right beside Ansem, who continued to list off what needed to redone in his head. The golem got back to its feet and raised its hand.

"Aerith, get out of here NOW!" Leon shouted. But it was too late. When the machines hand had come back down, it stretched out. All the way inside the mansion.

"SORA!!!" everyone shouted when the golem pulled out the young boy from inside the building.

The golem pulled the squirming boy closer to its face, examining him.

"Was this the thing you were so intent on finding?" Ansem asked, even though he wouldn't get a response. "You dragged me all the way out here to find some child?!"

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted. His brother came running through the hole in the wall, only to be grabbed by the collar by Cloud.

"Don't Roxas, you'll only get yourself hurt." The others came rushing after him, but didn't step foot outside the mansion. Cloud passed Roxas to Aerith and told her to keep the boy out of the way.

"I wonder if you monsters will attack even though I have a hostage..."

* * *

**New character coming in next chapter. Who? I'm not telling. Let your imagination run wild.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so, so sorry for not posting a chapter last week. I really wasn't in the mood to write and decieded to give myself a break. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter none the least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The head-general had the advantage now, thanks to his hostage, Sora. It would be harder to fight the golem with it using the boy as a shield. In fact, it was nearly impossible.

"What are we going to do now?" Tifa asked, looking at Cloud and Leon. Both had unsure looks on their faces.

"Well the first thing we should do is get the other kids out of here," Leon answered. He gave a look to Aerith who nodded back.

"Come on, now. We need to get away from here," she said. They had hurt expressions on their faces. No one wanted to leave their friend behind. Roxas continued to struggle from under Aerith's grip.

Cloud regained his fighting stance, along with the others who were fighting. They were going to distract the weapon so that Aerith and the children could escape unharmed. Hopefully, they could save Sora at the same time.

"You stupid machine! Stop gazing at this boy and attack!" the head-general ordered. As soon as those words left his mouth, the golem changed its attention to group in front of it. It strapped Sora, using its loose skin, to the front of its body, covering the large hole that Cloud had created.

"Looks like the only opening is its back," Yuffie pointed out.

"Yes, thank you captain Obvious," Leon said sarcastically.

"Okay, enough with the stupid jokes. What's the battle plan?" Tifa asked.

"Two people distract two people attack. Somewhere in between, save the kid," Cloud answered.

"So who is distracting?"

"Me and Leon, I guess. Since you two are the strongest out of us."

"Hey!"

"Get over it, Leon. It's coming." The golem headed towards them, yet again, without thinking its attack through. But this time, instead of letting it pummel into whatever was behind him, Cloud protected himself with his sword. Yuffie jumped up from behind him and gave a good kick to the machine's face.

"Ow! What is that thing made of?" Yuffie whimpered, rubbing her sore leg. "Jeez Tifa, you make it look so easy!"

"Focus!" Leon yield, slashing his gunblade at the back of the golem. The weapon made a short retreat before coming in for the attack again. This time, with a little more strategy. It grabbed a giant chunk of rubble from one of the pillars and threw it, fallowing closely behind the projectile. Leon blasted it out of the air, but in the end, received a good body slam from the machine.

"Why am I the only one getting hurt?" Leon asked while trying to lose the dizziness. Yuffie threw her shuriken, which barely missed Sora, and managed to get a descent hit; 1/3 of the golem's neck got cut. Tifa jumped up behind it, ready to snap its neck. However, the machine jumped out of the way and returned to its master's side.

"Those monsters have beaten you up pretty well, golem," the head-general chuckled. "You know what to do." The golem grabbed Sora and tore him from the loose skin, giving the poor boy a shock of electricity. The head-general turned to face his enemies, who were exchanging glances between him and the boy.

"The scientists in Neverwas are quite something. I mean, who would have guessed that they could figure out a way to suck out Solluna from anything that was infected?" Everyone faces were covered in horror when they realized what this man was going to do. "Why don't I demonstrate?"

"No! Stop!" Leon shouted. The golem raised Sora above its head and then everything seemed to stand still. The silence was quickly broken by the screams of pain from a certain young boy. The screaming snapped Cloud and the others from their shock and they all went in to rescue Sora. Unfortunately, the golem had healed all its wounds and was back up to 100%, swatting the 4 fighters like they were nothing. Sora quieted down; he had fallen unconscious.

"You fool! Did you really think you could beat a weapon created to destroy your kind? Hahahahahahaha! With a little modification, this weapon will bring the annihilation of your-"

The two halves of the golem fell to the ground as Sora was set free from its grip. The young boy fell into the arms of a small cloaked figure, wielding a strange looking sword.

"W-what!? Impossible! There is no way-" The cloaked man held his key-shaped weapon up against the head-general's neck.

"Step down, you've lost."

While keeping his weapon against the man's throat, the figure turned and gave a sign to the others to come closer. He then handed Sora to Tifa.

"Is he alright?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not sure," Tifa answered. "If what the head-general said was true, then maybe his no longer infected."

"He is fine," the cloaked man said, taking out a metal rope from his coat. Keeping his weapon close to the head-general's body, he moved around and tied up his captive's arms.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"Just that; the boy is fine. He's not hurt or anything. Lay down, Ansem." He slightly jabbed his sword on the man's back, who slowly did as he was told. Once his prisoner was on the ground, the cloaked man disbanded his weapon, which came as a shock to everyone.

"How did you do that?" Yuffie asked in amazement.

"Better question; who are you?" Leon asked. The cloaked man took off his hood to reveal a black mouse.

"My name is King Mickey."

* * *

**So there you go. This is probably the end of the fighting (for now :D). And now King Mickey is here! I wonder how the story will turn out...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I forgot to mention this last week, but from now on, I'll be uploading the new chapter on Sundays, because I always seem to be busy on Saturdays and almost don't have the time to write/upload. Anyway, here's a new chap, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was odd, staring at the human-shaped mouse and trying to believe he was a king.

"What's the name of the country you rule?" Yuffie asked.

"Disney," Mickey answered. It was a good 6 hours since the capture of Ansem, and everything around Twilight Town had calmed down. Everyone was helping out each other with the damages or injured. As for the head-general himself, he was attached to the stair railings to keep him from escaping. Mickey said he was going to take the man back to his country, where he was apparently banished from long ago.

"And where is Disney?" Tifa asked.

"It's right up against the crater. And since we all live so close to it, most of my people look like me, sorta," he answered.

"Because you came in contact with a larger dose, I see," Leon murmured. "That weapon you had before, the key-shaped sword..."

"It's made from gathering and moulding the Solluna in the air to form a weapon, though it takes a while to learn," Mickey interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask.

"You can do that?!" Yuffie asked astonished.

"Yes, but with a certain exception." Everyone moved in closer; they all wanted to know if they were capable. "You have to be, what we call, a Sollunian."

"...You mean someone who is infected, right?" Tifa asked, confused.

"No, I mean those who were either born infected or who have taken in a great quantity of Solluna. For example, me. It's clear that I'm infected beyond normal, seeing as how the Solluna completely changed my body structure." He raised his arm and the weapon manifested in his hand. "But ya know, anyone could probably call it forth, if they wanted to."

The kids were listening and watching what was going on from upstairs, near the playroom.

"Isn't that so cool?" Kairi whispered. She had found Naminé wandering around town, after she got separated from everyone else, and brought her back to the mansion.

"I wonder if any of us can do it..." Axel whispered, thinking.

"But didn't you hear him? We have to be a Sollunian!" Sora whined.

"Ya, but he also said that anybody could do it if they tried," Demyx added.

"Well then, let's try!" Kairi whispered, excited. She raised a hand in front of her and closed her eyes to concentrate. They others did the same. After a moment, nothing happened, so most dropped their arms and opened their eyes. The only ones still trying were Riku, Sora and Roxas.

"Come guys, give up. You know it's not going to work," Kairi whispered, disappointed. Sora and Roxas stopped but Riku kept going at it. He looked like he had done intense training.

"Riiiiikuuuu..."Axel whispered.

"Shhh!" Sora retorted. "He's almost got it."

"Unh? What do you-?" It wasn't exactly like the one the mouse king had, but what Riku held in his hand was definitely the same kind of weapon. It was shaped more like a wing than a key and seemed darker.

"The Way to Dawn..." Riku murmured.

"What?" Axel asked, not taking his eyes of the weapon.

"That's its name. I don't know why, but it just popped up in my head," Riku answered, eyes also glued on the oddly-shaped sword.

"Oh oh! That's quite a surprise!" Everyone jumped when the king spoke. Leon, Cloud and the girls were behind him.

"Let me see your blade." Riku handed the Way to Dawn to the mouse, who started to examine it. "Very few have been able to summon the keyblade, but one thing I've noticed is that each one blade is different from the other, usually taking on the form of one's heart. By the look of this, I can tell that this boy here has a very pure heart, but it is hidden away behind a deep darkness." He handed the blade back to Riku.

"So what are you going to do now?" Leon asked. "You could stay for a while, if you like. But I don't know what you would do with the head-general."

"That's very kind of you but its better if I leave as so as possible. My kingdom is a long way from here and it won't be an easy voyage with Ansem."

"Ya, I guess so."

"Well, you should get some stuff in town, before you go. I'm sure the townspeople will give you what you need," Aerith suggested. Mickey nodded a response. He started to move away and head towards the exit, but turned around almost immediately.

"Ah, before I leave, I wanted to ask you something," the king said, looking at Riku. "You have quite the potential to become a keyblade master, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to train." Riku was dumbfounded. This could be his chance at a better life, one he always dreamed of. But at the same time, he didn't want to go. He finally had friends, no; a family, a real one, and he didn't want to lose it so soon.

"Will I be able to come back here?" he asked.

"Of course, friends are important," the king answered. Riku thought it over again.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Aw, but Riku!" Sora whined.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll come back."

"Right then. Pack your things, will leave in an hour," Mickey said, walking down the stairs.

---&---

Sora didn't stop bugging Riku the whole time, practically begging him to stay. It was making it harder on him to leave and even Roxas had this awkward look on his face.

"But we don't know how long you'll be gone!"

"Sora..." Riku pleaded. This boy was sticking to him like gum on a shoe.

"How about this; let's make a promise." Sora pouting face light up like the 4th of July and he held his pinkie.

"Ok, you promise to come back and see us..."

"...If you're a good boy. Same goes for your brother." Riku finished, connecting his pinkie to Sora's. Roxas came over and clamped the intertwined fingers with his two hands.

"Promise," he said silently.

"You're a lot more opened since you're...um...defeat, Roxas," Riku said, noting on the boy's sudden show of emotion. He looked away as Sora giggled.

"Riku! It's time to go!" Mickey called out. Riku picked up the small bag Aerith had prepared him and waved good-bye to the twins. Almost everyone came outside to see him off. The only ones not there were Leon and Cloud; they had gone in town to help with repairs.

"See you soon, everyone!"

* * *

**I feel I made Riku too OOC by the end. He seems too...cheerful. Oh, well. Maybe it's ok because he is young and a kid and not like the Riku in the games...yet. Oh, and by the way, this isn't the end of the story. It's more of a half-way point. That also doesn't mean I'll be writing 18 more chapters and then its done. I could write more or less depending on how the story turns out. So anyway, there is going to be a time skip next week. Of how long? Maybe just a few days, maybe a few years. Just wait and see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, new chapter. So...ya, I got nothing to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 19

It had been nine years since Riku left the mansion with Mickey, and now, he could finally return. The 16 year-old teenager stood outside the gate of the place he called home, feeling a little unsure of himself. Would everyone still be the same as he remembered? It had been a long time and people do change. Maybe they would also look different too. Only one way to find out.

Riku knocked on the door. No answer. He slowly opened the unlocked door and poked his head inside. It was quiet and nobody seemed to be home. "Hello?" Riku called out. Still no answer. "They must be out." He entered the mansion, closing the door quietly behind him, and continued towards his old room. Now that he thought about it, he had really only spent one night in there.

The room had changed a lot. It was still horribly messy but there were new stuff added to the pile. Longer clothes, posters, garbage, even half-eaten hamburgers. This place looked more like a pig pen than ever. At least they had kept his bed clean. Actually, that was kind of weird. His bed and a few feet around it were practically spotless.

"Well, I guess that means they were waiting for me," Riku thought. He placed his bag on the bed and turned leave the room. He nearly had a heart-attack when he noticed someone in the doorway; it was Naminé.

"Riku?" she asked surprised. She looked at him from head to toe, examining every little detail. Personally, he thought he hadn't changed much, but by the look on Naminé's face, he guessed he was wrong. Naminé, in her case, had grown taller and slimmer. Her hair was also longer and placed neatly at on side. But she still wore the same simple white dress and sandals.

"How long has it been since I last saw you? You've changed so much I hardly recognised you."

"I didn't change that much."

"Sure you did. You're hair is longer. You're taller, make that a lot taller and you seem more in shape."

"Well what do you think I've been doing for the last 9 years?"

"Right, I guess that would be expected."

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Well, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith have gone shopping. I didn't go with them because I wanted to finish my drawing. Axel and Demyx went to the island with a few friends; they are going to camp there for tonight. Leon, Cloud and the twins should be out back, fighting. You'll be in for a big surprised when you see them." Riku gave her a questioned look, but she simply giggled and dragged him outside.

Naminé was right, Riku was surprised. The backyard was enlarged so that there was a big open space 5 times bigger than the garden. And in that space were the guys, fighting each other in a friendly match. Of course Leon and Cloud were stronger, so much you could feel shockwaves when they clashed their weapons, but what really caught Riku off-guard were the twins. They were fighting against the two older men in a disadvantage of strength, with a strange looking, key-shaped weapon...

"They got the keyblade?" Riku asked, looking at Sora's white sword and then to Roxas's black one.

"Yup, but they only got them last year and they are still learning," Naminé answered. As soon as those words left her mouth, Sora's blade disappeared in a small flash of white light, just as he was about to block one of Leon's attacks.

"Ah, not again!" Sora shouted as he got blasted. The others immediately stopped fighting and rushed over to the boy.

"Damn it, Sora! Are you alright?" Leon asked, trying to brushing away the smoke.

"I'm fine. I managed to dodge it at the last second," he answered, once the smoke was cleared. Roxas helped him get up.

"Really, Sora. You should try not to lose the keyblade in mid-battle."

"Well sorry! I'm not like Roxas who can keep the keyblade out for a long time."

"At least you can do more attacks than me," Roxas replied.

"Ya, I guess. Doesn't do much good if can't-"

"Hey! Everyone! Look who decided to come back!" Naminé shouted. They four guys stopped their bickering and looked over at them.

"It's Riku!" Sora shouted happily. He ran over and tackled the poor boy like a football player.

"Wow, easy there!" Riku said, trying to escape from Sora's insane grip.

"You sure did take your time," Sora said, letting go of Riku.

"Ya, well the king had a lot to teach me," he replied.

"Do you think you could teach me and Roxas?" the younger boy asked. "Leon and Cloud aren't very good teachers."

"Hey! I heard that!" Leon shouted. He and Cloud had continued their pretend fight.

"Well it's true!" Sora shouted back.

"I don't know, Sora," Riku said, looking away.

"Aw, come on, Riku! Look, I already got the keyblade so the first step is done," Sora said, summoning the white weapon. He held it up for Riku to see. "It's called Oathkeeper. Roxas has a keyblade too. Show him."

Roxas raised the black blade he was holding in his hand the whole time.

"Its name is Oblivion." Riku examined the two swords; they were completely opposites of each other.

"So what do you think? Come on, please!" Sora begged. Riku was still not too sure. Seeing as nothing else would work, the younger boy pulled out his secret weapon; the puppy face.

"Ok fine! I'll do it! Happy?" Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you hear that Roxas? We're going to be keyblade masters!" he said, continuing on like that for a while. It was a good thing his brother could tolerate him or else he would have been driving insane.

"Well, it's good to see some things don't change," Riku said, but then sighed. "But then again, maybe it would be better if they did change, even if it was a little bit."

"I doubt it," Naminé said with a smile. "Oh, and welcome home." Riku looked at her, eyes wide.

"Ya, I'm home."

* * *

**I'll admit it, I kind of based the end of this chapter off -man episode...5 or 6, I can't remember. Anyway, its the one with Komulin in it. (If you don't know the series, well, too bad! Go look it up!)Anyway, till next week. **


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter, enjoy. Don't ask me where on earth I am going with this story now, cause I have completely lost track. Hopefully, I can fix that later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next few days rolled by nicely, with nothing major happening. Today was slightly different; an unexpected hurricane had hit and had caught everyone off guard. Now they were stuck inside their home without electricity or heat and nothing to do.

"I'm bored," Sora whined.

"I know, you've said that for the hundredth time now," Riku replied. The two were sitting inside the now remodelled playroom, staring outside the window.

"There has got to be something we can do."

"Well you're usually the one with the ideas."

"Ya, I know, but..." Sora knocked his head with his hand. "But I can't think of anything."

"I noticed something; you don't talk in us anymore."

"Ya, that's because Roxas talks for himself now."

"Right..."

Sora continued on pondering on what to do, while Riku looked around the room. Though it was remodelled, the playroom didn't look much different than it had when he first saw it. Even the drawings were still placed on the wall. It was then that Axel came bursting through the door.

"I thought I might find you two lovebirds in here," he said with a sly grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riku respond. Sora was still staring at the window, so it seemed he didn't hear him.

"You know what I meant. Anyway, I just had this brilliant idea on what to do. Of course, it means going outside."

"In that storm?"

"Oh come on, we've got Demyx."

"I don't know. What do you think, Sora?" He was still looking out the window, but his eyes weren't focused on anything. "Sora?"

"Unh? What?"

"Were you listening? Axel came up with something to do, even though we have to go outside to do it."

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We're going to the island, to check out the secret cave," Axel answered.

"Couldn't we do that some other day?"

"Are you too chicken to come?"

"No! Come on Riku, we're going!" Sora shouted angrily, dragging Riku along as he left the room.

"Too easy," Axel snickered.

---&---

Anyone would be insane to go out to sea in this kind of weather. But then again, these teens weren't exactly normal.

"Demyx! Another big one is coming!" Axel shouted from the head of the boat.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed!" Demyx whined. He raised his hand at the incoming wave and forced it to split apart, letting the boat pass through unharmed.

"Stop complaining! We're almost there."

A large wave picked up the boat from behind and practically launched it towards the island. They would have crashed if not for Riku's telekinesis.

"Wow, close call," Axel said, climbing out of the boat.

"I want to go home!" Demyx continued to whine.

"We just got here, Demy. Unless you REALLY want to go back through the storm."

"N-no, I'm fine."

The small group of teenagers entered the small cabin that was built along the shore to take a break from the ride there.

"Man, it just keeps on getting worse and worse out there," Riku said, taking a peak outside from the door.

"Does that mean we're stranded?" Demyx asked. He had calmed down but was still fidgeting.

"Not really, as long as we can get off the island, we're not stranded," Axel replied. "Besides, we can just wait out the storm in here. But before that, we got to check out the cave."

"Why are you so intent on going?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I just got this crazy feeling that now was the perfect time. Anyway, should we go now before that storm gets any worse?"The group looked at each other before nodding a response. "Then let's go!"

"Damn, I can hardly see 2 metres in front of me. I also don't remember the cave being so far," Riku cussed.

"The cave is right in front of us, dumbass," Axel shouted over the roaring wind. Riku, who had his head down to keep the rain out of his eyes, looked up to see the cave entrance a few metres ahead. But...there was something different. Was it just him or was there a faint line of a door in front of the entrance.

"Do you see it?" Riku turned to see Roxas staring at him with impassive eyes.

"See what?" he asked back.

"The door," Sora answered a hint of worry in his eyes. Obviously, what he had thought he saw was very real to the twins, who were walking oddly slower than the rest. Riku looked back at the cave; the door was still faint and hard to see. But apparently, only those three could see it, for Axel and Demyx kept going forward as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Ah, what a boring chapter (at least in my opinion). Anyway, this chapter is kind of obvious, really. I based it off from a part in the game. (A cookie to anyone who can guess it right). Anyway, till next week. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy chapter 21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Hey, Axel, I don't think this is a very good idea anymore," Riku said.

"Oh, don't wimp out now! I mean, it's just a cave, what's the worst that could happen?" Axel replied, crouching down to fit into the cave entrance. As he moved further into the hole, the faint lines of the door began to open.

"Anything could happen." Axel continued to ignore him, and soon, he had disappeared inside the cave, Demyx trailing behind him.

The rain poured even harder on Riku and the twin's heads.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice," Sora sighed. He moved forward to enter at his turn, but was cut off by Roxas who got in first. Riku eyes stayed glued on the nearly invisible door until Sora came back and got him.

---&---

The inside of the cave was filled with drawings that they and some of the other kids had drawn. At the very back of the cave was a knob-less, wooden door. But today was different; the door had a large keyhole smack dab in the middle.

"Ah! I knew my feelings were right!" Axel shouted excitedly, examining the strange keyhole.

"So what?" Riku asked. "There's a way to open the door, big deal. We don't have the key to open it."

"Way to ruin the mood, emo."

"I'm not emo, clown-face!" They continued on like that for the next few minutes. Demyx came closer to the ever quiet twins.

"What do you guys think?" he asked. Both were staring off into oblivion and looked as if they saw a ghost. "Roxas? Sora?" He waved his hand in front of their faces but no reaction.

"Well why don't you try using your _key_blade?" Axel snorted, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I will," Riku replied, summoning his weapon. "I doubt it will work. Just because its shaped like a key, doesn't mean it will unlock a door." He walked closer to the door and inserted his sword in the opening, then tried turning it; no luck. Riku turned and stared at Axel with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Ya, well, maybe you did it wrong." Riku released the Way to Dawn, which then disappeared, and stomped over to Axel, grabbing him by the collar.

"Look, it doesn't work, ok? Now you can ether find a way to get off the island safely or can shut the hell up," he nearly yelled. Axel was taken aback by Riku's sudden outburst.

"Hey, calm down Riku. It's no use getting mad now," Demyx said, taking his attention off the twins. The younger teen continued holding Axel before sighing and letting the pyromaniac go. He turned to leave the cave when he noticed Sora holding up Oathkeeper, facing the door. A small light began to glow at the end of the blade, then shot out, landing directly on the keyhole. A large click rang in the cave and the keyhole disappeared, leaving the door blank.

"What did you do?" Riku asked.

"I locked the door," Sora answered.

"But wasn't the door already locked?"

"No."

"How did you..."

"They told me," Roxas cut-off, pointing at a rock.

"The rock told you?"

"No, behind the rock." Riku walked over to the designated rock and look behind it; a small, black, ant-like creature stared back up at him with round, yellow eyes. He stared back quietly for a few moments and then turned back to the others.

"And what is that thing?" he asked.

"A Heartless!" Sora answered cheerfully.

"Right..." The creature, Heartless, came out from behind the rock and ran over to the door. It examined it and then started jumping up and down.

"What's it doing?" Axel asked.

"It's happy that we locked the door. Apparently, Solluna was getting inside and messing with this region's 'heart' or something like that. If we didn't lock it, the dust would eventually corrode the heart and everything would disappear in the area. The storm was the first stage of that process," Roxas answered.

"I like, barely understood half of what you said, but it didn't sound good," Axel replied.

"Wait, does that mean there is one of these 'hearts' for each different region, area, whatever it's called?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Roxas answered.

"How..."

"...Does he know all this? Like I said before, the Heartless told us," Sora finished.

"You can understand that thing?" Axel asked.

"I can't but Roxas can."

"So how many are there, in this area, I mean?" Demyx asked, picking up the Heartless and poking it, which made it shake as if laughing.

"A few thousands," Sora answered, placing his arms behind his head.

"That many!?"

"They usually hang out in the forest, so we don't see them much." The Heartless jumped out of Demyx's hand and ran outside, the others fallowing behind it.

---&---

The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was as if the storm never happened. Their boat, which had been launched onto the beach at their arrival, was now quietly waiting at the dock.

"I guess it was telling the truth," Axel said, looking up at the sky.

"But that's got me wondering; if this happened to our region, what about the other ones?" Riku pondered. The Heartless, which was moving to head back into the forest, looked at Roxas before leaving.

"It said that all the doors became unlocked when the moon hit the earth," he answered.

"Does that mean we have to go lock them?" Sora asked. It looked like he was trying to hide his excitement.

"Maybe," his brother answered. Sora would have probably burst with happiness, but instead, he ran over to the boat and jumped in.

"Come on! We got to go tell Leon and Cloud!" he said in the most serious tone he could pull off at that moment. Really, he was just going to ask them if he could go lock the doors himself; an excuse for an adventure.

* * *

**I'm probably the only person who didn't make the Heartless evil. That and they are completely OOC.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry, yet again I missed updating last week. Not because I didn't feel like it though, my sense of time was all messed and when I thought it was Sunday, it was actually Monday...Ya, pretty pathetic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Sora got on his hands and knees and started begging. He was trying his all to get Leon to accept, but every time, it was the same answer; NO!

"But Leon!"

"No buts!"

"I'm – I mean – We're the only ones who can do it!"

"I don't care. Besides, I'm sure the king knows about it."

"But..."

"SORA!"

"Fine!" he pouted, stomping away.

Everyone had heard everything from the playroom, even though the library was on the other side of the mansion. So they weren't surprised when Sora came storming in. He ignored their greetings and went to sulk in the corner. No one made a move to go and cheer him up, not even Roxas.

"I don't feel all that comfortable in this room. There's this ominous aura flying around," Axel said quietly so that Sora couldn't hear.

"Well like it or not, we can't just leave. Sora's is going to fallow us anywhere," Roxas replied, though not so quietly.

"You mean, like a stalker?" Riku asked.

"When he's like this, yes."

"That reminds me of the time Axel went to look at y-" Axel clamped a hand over Demyx's mouth and then whispered something into his ear. The poor teen tensed up and turned white. Roxas and Riku turned a questioned eye at the pyromaniac.

"Silly Demyx! Coming up with weird stories like that! Haha!" Roxas narrowed his eyes, and then jumped up as they went wide.

"I knew it! I knew I saw someone standing outside the bathroom window! It was you, you god-damn pervert!" he shouted, rage burning in his eyes.

"N-No! You're wrong! That wasn't me!" Axel defended, standing up from his chair and backing away. The blond haired boy didn't want to hear any of it and summoned his keyblade.

"Wow! Calm down Roxas! You don't have to kill the guy!" Riku exclaimed.

"Of course I do! This isn't the first time his pulled something like this!"

"Oh?"

"Ya, the first time was when he supposedly "tripped" and grabbed my ass! And the most recent was when he "fell" from the stairway and landed on me! He's nothing but a stupid pedo pervert!"

"Hey! I'm not old enough to be called a pedo!" Axel retorted. Roxas moved his keyblade under the older teen's neck.

"Another word out of you and it will be your last," he menaced.

"Come on, Roxas, put the keyblade away. I don't think you want to go to jail for murder," Riku said.

"They can't arrest me for self-defence."

"But I didn't..." Another blade came rushing by and struck Oblivion out of its wielder's hand.

"Roxas, that's enough," Sora said. He was still sitting in his corner but his face lacked the emotion he had when he came in. Roxas immediately calmed down, but left the room anyway. Sora fallowed behind him.

"Those are some strange twins..." Riku mumbled.

"Well, I guess since my secret is out..." Axel said, clearing his throat. "Wasn't Roxas absolutely adorable? Scary, ya, but oh so CUTE!" And he continued on like that for a while. Demyx was still scared stiff, and Riku wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang downstairs, from the front doors being opened violently. Riku and Axel rushed out of the room to see what all the commotion was, but Demyx stayed glued in place.

"Is this the home of someone named Cloud Strife?" the man, probably in his early 30's, shouted. He was covered in sweats and panting ferociously, most likely from running all the way there. Cloud came out of the dining room with Aerith and asked:

"I'm right here, what is it?"

"A young girl, your sister I presumed, has been kidnapped along with 3 other girls in town."

"What?!" Cloud shouted as Aerith gasped.

"Yes, right in the middle of the busiest part of town."

"By who?"

"No one got a clear shot at his face, but most who saw the kidnapping say the man had long, silver hair."

"Sephiroth," Cloud said, cursing under his breath. He steamed over to the bedrooms and disappeared.

"Do you know the names of the other girls?" Aerith asked.

"Witnesses say that Naminé, Kairi, Olette and Selphie were there names," he answered before leaving.

"This is bad..." Riku muttered.

* * *

**Ok, I know I said I wouldn't have any yaoi, but I just couldn't resist making Axel gay for Roxas (he's straight, though) because of all the funny stuff Roxas could do to cut down Axel attempt at love. Lol, but don't worry, there won't be any kissing or stuff like that. I'm not good at writting love stuff anyway.**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG can't you believe it?! Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days is out in Japan! That means only 5 to 6 months until it comes out here! I can't freaken wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Cloud had stormed off somewhere without the slightest hint on where he was going. That left a few people worrying that he might do something stupid.

"We have to go save them," Tifa said after hearing about the girls' kidnapping.

"First of all, we have to find out where Sephiroth took them. Besides, I don't think he'll do anything yet," Leon replied.

"Well that's easy, he most likely took them to Neverwas," Yuffie said.

"No, he's smarter than that. He wouldn't take them to an obvious place. Damn that Cloud! Disappearing when we need him the most."

"I wonder where he could have gone..." Aerith sighed.

Upstairs, yet again, the teens were listening out of sight.

"Maybe we should go look for Cloud," Demyx suggested. He had calmed down from earlier, but was still fidgeting a little.

"Ya, we could, but it would help if we knew where Sora and Roxas were too," Axel added. The twins had disappeared right before Cloud did, after Axel shocking revelation.

"Well maybe they wouldn't have left if you hadn't been a pervert," Riku commented.

"You, leave me alone. You don't know what it is like to be in love," Axel retorted.

"Whatever."

"Guys, concentrate!" Demyx hissed. The young adults downstairs had stopped their talking and had left in different directions. "Are we going or not?"

"Not. What's the point? He'll probably come back on his own," Axel answered.

"I don't think Cloud would be somebody who would let themselves be found when he didn't want to be," Riku agreed.

"Ok then, I'm off to practise my guitar playing," Demyx said as he got up and left towards the bedrooms.

"What about you?" Riku asked.

"What about me?" Axel asked back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe go find Roxas and try to reason with him."

"Heh, good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks."

---&---

A few hours, everyone was seated at the table, an eerie silence covering all. No one dared speak up, especially seeing that there were three empty seats; Cloud had returned not too long ago, but the twins didn't. The last seat was for Naminé. The silence ruled on until Axel slammed his fork against the table, shocking most.

"I've had it! You guys are acting like zombies! What is wrong with you?" he shouted. "So some people didn't show up for supper, big whoop! That's no reason to act like it's the end of the world!"

"Sit down, Axel," Leon said, stuffing his mouth with a piece of steak.

"Screw that, I'm leaving," he huffed, slamming the door of the dining room behind him. Demyx got up and walked quickly to join his friend, hopefully to calm him down.

Yuffie was the next to leave; biting her lip, she left the room, barely having touched her dinner. Tifa sighed and fallowed after her, Aerith at her side. Now it was just Leon, Cloud and Riku.

Riku had never really liked being left only with the two men. It wasn't that they were scary or anything, just...he didn't understand them as well as the others.

"Cloud...Where do you think Sephiroth could have taken your sister?" Leon asked.

"...Neverwas," Cloud answered.

"Damn...What are we going to do? That place is completely protected from all sides, there is no way we can get in there and save them."

"If there isn't a way, then we make one."

"Oh and how do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. We just have to get pass the extermination soldiers and the rest is easy."

"Why not pretend were those." The two older men looked at Riku, who continued eating slowly.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Why not pretend were extermination soldiers and sneak in," he repeated. Leon looked at Cloud questionably, most likely asking mentally if it would work. Cloud simply smirked in response.

"Kid got brains."

* * *

**Ya, its a short chapter. I rushed it a bit, so forgive me. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. (Déjà vu?)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning, there is a lot of blood in this chapter, but I didn't go to much into detail. Anyway, the end is nearing...sorta...oh well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The plan was simple: Leon and Cloud would pretend to be extermination soldiers bring in prisoners, which would be the others. By what Cloud remembered, people were only taken prisoner when they couldn't be killed on the spot, mostly because of their powers. Some could pass by easily, like Riku and Axel, because of their powers, while others were going to have to think something up.

Today was the day their plan was going to go into action. The group had already left the mansion early that morning. But...something was off.

Sora and Roxas had pretty much disappeared into thin air. It had already been 4 days since anyone last saw them. Apparently, it was normal too.

"What, you mean they've done this before?" Riku asked. Aerith nodded.

"The first time, they went missing for a week, and the second, for a month. I think the longest they have ever been gone was 3 months," she answered.

"And you have no idea where they could have gone."

"Everyone in town could help with the search, but nobody would be able to find the slightest hint."

"Those two are really strange..."

"Alright, will stop here to get change," Leon said. They were in a sort of ditch, covered by trees and bushes. Behind him, you could see the walls of the domed city of Neverwas in the distance.

Riku couldn't take his eyes off the ruins of Hallow Bastion while he changed into familiar clothes. That place was what he used to call home before the extermination soldiers came and blew it up.

"Aright, is everyone ready?" Leon asked. Everyone replied with a yes. "Then let's get going."

Everything around Neverwas, the ruins of Hallow Bastion, was a pitch black and there wasn't even the slightest sign of life.

"This is horrible. I can't believe those people have no shame in doing this," Tifa muttered.

"Why would they? They only see us as monsters, not human beings," Yuffie replied.

"Still, they didn't have to..."

"Quiet down, we're approaching the gate," Cloud ordered.

The gate was smaller then what most were expecting. It was just a normal sized, iron door guarded by two soldiers. Leon and Cloud stepped forward and started talking with the other two, explaining stuff and so on. After a few minutes of talking, the group entered through the gate.

Inside, there were two hallways, one for the captured prisoners, the other to clean the extermination soldiers of Solluna dust. On the other side, they were regrouped and were directed to a room called Final Destination.

If the name didn't tip you off, well the inside of the room probably did; the room was horribly bloody, with body parts lying everywhere. Menacing machines rounded the room and dangled from the ceiling. This place looked like something straight out of a horror film.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Yuffie mumbled, covering her mouth. They were placed in cages, hidden behind a sort of drill-like machine, were some captives were already being held. Then, they were left alone to wait for their deaths.

"I'm not too sure about this plan anymore," Demyx whined.

"Quiet! We don't need anyone knowing what were up to!" Tifa hissed. The teen let out a small yelp and went to hide in the corner of his cage.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Axel whispered.

"Well I don't feel like having our plan blow up in my face right here," she retorted.

The room started to shake slightly and, though they couldn't see all that well, they saw a large laser being lowered from the ceiling. Two exterminations soldiers came into the room and headed over to the cages. Luckily, they didn't take one from the group.

The one they did take was very skinny, so much that you could say he was nothing but skin and bones. He was bald and his eyes were blank, as if blind, yet he seemed to be aware of his surroundings. They placed him under the laser, tying him down with a sort of chain. As soon as they let him go, he tried to escape, but it was no use. The chains were made to resist.

The laser was fixed onto its target and started to charge. Seeing this, the skinny man's body covered itself in lava which oozed out of his pores. The laser shot a multi-coloured ray of light, which, on impact, seem to drill a hole straight through the body of lava. The man let out a blood-hurtling scream before falling to the ground, in his human form. Blood came rushing out of the hole that was now in his skull.

From their cages, they had seen everything and sat there, horrified. Yuffie couldn't hold back her breakfast this time and Demyx fainted.

"I think we might have gotten in over our heads," Riku managed to mutter.

"I was just thinking about that too," Tifa replied.

* * *

**They sure have gotten themselves into one sticky situation. I wonder how they will get out?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I didn't post anything last week (I seem to be doing that a lot this time around). I had just gotten back from my trip to Toronto the night before and was really tired the next day. (To tell you the truth, I actually forgot about writing the new chapter . ) Anyway, here's the chapter that should have come out last week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 25

A few other infected people were killed before the machines were shut off and the soldiers left the room. The only people left in the cages were Tifa, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Yuffie and Aerith.

"We got to get out of here," Axel said.

"No kidding. But these cages are insanely hard to break. If only we knew where the keys were," Riku replied.

"Or Cloud and Leon," Tifa added. Technically, it was their job to get the group out of there, but they were sure taking their time. The room started to shake again; the machines were starting up, which meant only one thing.

Soldiers came into the room, walked over to the cages and grabbed Riku. Like the others before him, they tied the poor boy down with special chains. But, instead of proceeding with the unfair justice, one of the soldiers spoke up.

"What are your powers?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Riku asked back.

"If you don't tell us, will just have to find out the hard way."

"Then bring it on." The soldier stepped back and a heavy machine gun was brought forth. Riku simply smirked as the weapon was fired. There were at least 2500 bullets shot out in least then a minute, each one now floating in mid air as if time had stopped around them. They turned around to face the machine they had exited and fired at it, rendering the machine completely useless.

"Telekinesis," the soldier cussed.

"What do we do? We've never dealt with someone with this kind of power."

"Will set him aside for now. Take him off of the chains and be careful. We don't know the full extent of his powers."

Once Riku was free of the chains, they directed him towards the cages. But before they could put him in, he pushed back both of them with a physic wave, the same type he had used to escape from Hollow Bastion. He summoned the Way to Dawn and held it against their throats.

"I'd hand over those keys if I were you."

"Never."

"Well, what if I say it like this; hand them over and live, or let me kill you and take them."

"Like you'll do that." Riku pushed the blade closer to their throats, cutting them slightly.

"I'm not joking."

"H-Hey, I think you should-"

"Quiet, soldier! We will not betray this city for our lives!" A loud ringing noise, the alarm, had gone off.

"What did you do?" Riku asked. The soldier raised his hand to show a weird looking remote, his finger pushing on its only button.

"You lose."

"Damn it!" He bashed the blunt side of his sword against the two soldiers, knocking them unconscious. He quickly found the keys and unlocked the cages, as everyone made a run for it.

---&---

Leon and Cloud rushed through the hallways as the alarm continued to sound.

"You don't think it's them, do you?" Leon asked as they rounded a corner. Cloud didn't answer. He opened the door to Final Destination and found it completely empty, except for the two unconscious soldiers on the ground.

"They've escaped," he muttered.

"Well then we have to go find them, before they get themselves killed."

"Easier said than done." The two men rushed away from the room. The rescue mission had just become a lot harder.

---&---

The group had successfully found a safe place to hide; a broom closet. It was so obvious that no one would even think about looking there. Or at least, that's what Axel thought.

"Admit it, you know it's true."

"Doesn't matter if it's true or not, we have to get out of this building," Tifa replied.

"And then what? Try to find a way out of Neverwas? Didn't we come here to save somebody?" Yuffie asked.

"As much as I hate saying this, Naminé is going to have to wait. We've got bigger problems on our shoulders."

"The plan didn't quite go our way," Demyx murmured.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now," Riku replied. Suddenly, the door knob started to wobble, making an odd clicking noise. Everyone backed up to the farthest part of the small closet, unsure of what was about to walk in through that door.

* * *

** I tend to do a lot of cliffhangers...**

**P.S: Happy Father's Day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summer has official fried my brain. I'm so sorry about last week (is it just me, or do I say that a lot)! It was completely my fault. I had nothing plan for the day but I had forgotten it was Sunday! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 26

When the alarm went off, Xigbar knew it was going to be a long day.

"Oh, lighten up. It's just a few escapees! Besides, it's not like it hasn't happened before," Marluxia had told him, dashing off in a prance. That guy seriously got on his nerves.

All the soldiers were combing the building in search for the...um...how many were there again? Oh well, it was a group, so it shouldn't have been too hard to find. At least...that's what he thought an hour ago.

"The new recruits these days are pathetic...and blind too, apparently," Xaldin, his usual partner in mission, huffed. "They say they've searched every room, but I think they are just being lazy."

"I agree," Xigbar sighed. They continued down the blinking-red hall in no rush whatsoever, a few lower-classed soldiers passing them by. All the rooms' doors had been opened, in sign that they had been searched already, yet there was one that wasn't; the janitor's closet.

"Heh, you'd think this would be the first place they'd look," Xigbar said.

"Oh come now. The escapees were smart enough to get out of Final Destination. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to hide in such an obvious place," Xaldin replied.

"I bet you 50 bucks they're in there."

"Might as well pay me now." Xigbar advanced closer to the door and slowly turned the knob...

---&---

Two older men stood in the doorway of the closet, surprised to see the small group of escapees huddled in the back.

"Oh man! I can't believe I was right! Easiest 50 bucks I will ever make!" the slimmer one of the two laughed.

"Humph, whatever, let's get this over with. I missed lunch," his partner responded. He took out 6, 30 centimetre poles, each end boarded by a blade, from under his uniform. Pressing a small button on each of them, they enlarged into spears. His partner, on the other hand, took out an odd-shaped gun.

"Hey, want to see who can kill the most of them?" he asked.

"I don't care. But if I win, you'll buy me lunch."

"Whatever you want, princess."

The group, seeing the weapons pointed at them, awoke them from their shock of being discovered. Axel immediately took action when the black and white haired man aimed his gun at them by snapping his fingers, creating a two large flame pillars. Tifa turned around to face the wall and put all her strength into one punch. The walls of the building were layered iron and steel, but those were no match against Tifa's strength. Using the newly created hole, the small group made a break for it as the flame pillars were extinguished.

"Aw, they got away," Xigbar said with a fake pout.

"At least now we know they'll be entertaining," Xaldin replied, moving towards the hole.

"True, I don't think I've been this excited in a long time."

---&---

Leon and Cloud had hopelessly lost their friends. It was bad enough that Naminé and the other girls had been kidnapped by Cloud's worst enemy, but now the others were on the run with the whole extermination army on their tail.

They were walking down a hallway when suddenly weird pounding noises came from ahead of them.

"You don't think...its Tifa...do you?" Leon asked. The wall was blasted through and out came said person.

"Cloud! Leon! There you are!" she said cheerfully, running up to them, the others coming out of the hole behind her. When she was close enough to the men, she gut-punched (without using her super strength) both of them.

"Do you know what we have been through?! We could have been killed I don't know how many times!"

"W-We're s-sorry," they both moaned, crouched down on the floor.

"Tifa! You didn't have to punch them! We've got two crazy people on hot pursuit; don't make it harder for these two to fallow us!" Aerith scolded, helping Cloud to his feet.

"Ya, well, they deserved it." The group continued to run away as Xaldin and Xigbar came out of the hole.

"Looks like it's the end of the holes," Xigbar pointed out.

"Which way do you think they went?" Xaldin asked.

"That way."

The group, thanks to the help of Cloud, had finally managed to get to the 'back door' of the building, aka, the fire exit.

"Where will we go from here?" Yuffie asked.

"My old house," Cloud answered.

"Don't you think that maybe somebody lives there now?" Tifa asked.

"No, my family shared the house with...Sephiroth's."

"Wait, then aren't we about to walk into the lion's den?"

"It's better than staying out in the open where all of you are now wanted."

"Hm, good point."

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Next week, there WON'T be any new updates, because I'm going on a trip for two weeks and where I'm going, I won't have internet access. But hopefully, I'll still write the chapter anyway, so when I come back, Ill have two to upload. Hopefully.**


End file.
